Stay With MePlease
by loveklaine
Summary: Es un Caso Especial...o como el se refería a si mismo...solo un fenómeno (M-preg)
1. Todo Bien

-no creo que estar listo…..necesito tiempo además hace apenas dos meses que estoy contigo..,.. Somos jóvenes y tenemos mucho tiempo además…. -Kurt….otra vez estás hablando solo- su hermanastro mayor se encontraba detrás de él recogiendo una chaqueta -te importa Finn- volteo y miro a su hermanastro con furia- intento concentrarme - estás hablando solo- lo reprocho- no tienes por qué preocuparte ya que no creo que tus cremas sean críticos exigentes ¿no? 'que quieres Finn? -solo vine por mi chaqueta- se puso la prenda del piso- ya me voy…mi mama y Burt también ya se fueron -Espera!- volteo a mirarlo con terror- puedes quedarte ¿no?- Finn lo miro con la duda clara en sus ojos- dijo que no es tan importante que te vayas ¿no? -Bromeas!Es el último juego de la temporada y Puck consiguió buenos asientos- miro al castaño y vio cómo su mirada abajaba- está bien hermanito…- se sentó en la cama y Kurt lo miro- ¿Qué paso? -nada….solo- Kurt camino hacia la ventana- hable con Blaine y dijo que ya que todos no están él va a venir y hacerme compañía -Genial!- sonrió Finn- es genial ¿no?- pregunto al ver que su hermano sonaba triste - si es genial pero…él quiere- comenzó a titubear- bueno el…ya sabes el 'él quiere hacerlo contigo?- pregunto Finn conteniendo la risa -Finn!- grito el castaño- nunca lo hice entiendes…estoy nervioso -eso es normal Kurt- se levantó el más alto y camino a la puerta- solo relájate y todo será divertido…y recuerda- lo miro serio mientras el castaño también lo miro pero asustado- tu arriba… -Finn!- con eso ultimo el moreno salió con una sonrisa -Blaine… -si' -creo que deberíamos parar- susurro mientras el moreno besaba su cuello con dureza dejando un notorio chupón -porque? No te gusta lo que te estoy haciendo? - me encanta pero…es muy rápido - me amas Kurt?- pregunto Blaine mirando los ojos azules de su novio -claro que te amo…entonces demuéstralo…-dijo agarrando el cuello del castaño y besándolo con dureza- demuestra que me amas… -no estoy listo Blaine….tengo miedo- se soltó del agarre y bajo la mirada -prometo que te gustara… Sin esperar respuesta Blaine beso su cuello y fue bajando por todo el pecho de Kurt pero noto como el castaño se tensaba. -tranquilo…-lo miro – todo estará bien… Kurt estaba en su pequeño pero organizado baño pero no estaba haciendo nada de lo acostumbrado solo estaba con la cara en el inodoro botando su cena de anoche. -Kurt…el desayuno esta…. Pero al ver a su hermano en el piso del baño otra vez y con la misma posición que le encontró la anterior semana lo preocupo. -ya enserio Kurt- Finn cruzo sus brazos- que pasa? -no lo sé…- el castaño se levantó y fue a lavarse la boca lo más rápido que pudo- llego vomitando una semana entera… 'y engordaste- susurro Finn para sí mismo pero Kurt lo oyó y solo suspiro- te llevare al doctor mañana y no… -no tienes que hacer eso…ya hice cita para hoy después del colegio -quieres que vaya contigo? -no…creo que Rachel dijo que hoy te llevaría a medirte el traje para la graduación y que te recordara eso 'claro! Lo había olvidado- Kurt rodo los ojos pero lo lamento ya que le dolió la cabeza y en cualquier momento sentía que volvería a vomitar -vamos al colegio- dijo Kurt saliendo de su cuarto -no vas a desayunar?- pregunto Finn -no…hoy quiero desayunar una pizza -pizza!- grito Finn saliendo con el castaño- me recuerdas a Quinn cuando estaba embarazada…siempre quería algo raro para desayunar, hasta un día me pidió pasta Kurt rio pero cuando abrió la puerta de entrada se encontró con Blaine. -hola amor…-lo beso el moreno -Blaine!- grito Kurt y lo volvió a besar- no deberías estar en tu colegio -termine mis clases…vine a contarte que me dieron una beca para entrar a la NYU!- Blaine sonrió feliz- genial no? -me alegro por ti Blaine…-lo abrazo para luego dejar un beso en sus labios -todo esta listo…amor nuestro futuro está preparado- Blaine volvió a besarlo nada va a interrumpirnos ahora- susurro Blaine feliz


	2. Caso Especial(Fenomeno)

El día en el colegio paso rápido y sin ningún problema…claro sin contar las constantes visitas al inodoro de Kurt. Rachel insistió en que Mercedes acompañara a Kurt pero un rubio se ofreció a acompañarlo por lo cual Rachel acepto que Sam lo acompañara.  
-no tenías que venir…si quieres puedes irte yo les digo a las chicas que te quedaste conmigo si ellas…  
-no lo pienses…pelee con Puck y Mike por venir y no me voy a ir- lo interrumpió el rubio sonriendo  
-como que peleaste con Puck y Mike_- pregunto el castaño asustado  
-bueno…Mike tenía que irse así que el no peleo- recordó Sam- pero Puck se moría por venir al igual que yo y cuando Mercedes nos dijo yo obviamente me ofrecí pero Puck también lo hizo, pelamos por quien iría y ves…-se señaló a sí mismo- yo gane  
-porque Puck quería venir?- pregunto el castaño  
-dice que el juro cuidarte y cuando se enteró que irías al hospital se alteró y casi me pega por siquiera pensar ir contigo  
-el nunca juro eso- respondió Kurt tratando de recordar  
-dice que se lo juro a si mismo…raro no?  
-si….y porque tu querías venir?  
-me importas- Sam se detuvo y el castaño se volteo a mirarlo- y mucho  
-no salías con Quinn?- ironizo Kurt dándose la vuelta y continuando caminando  
-soy bi…-sonrió el rubio siguiente a Kurt  
-señor Hummel-es saludo un hombre mayor que era el doctor de Kurt desde que él era un bebe e incluso antes  
-doctor Madison- lo saludo Kurt  
-que sucede?- pregunto sonriendo el hombre con la bata  
-en realidad no lo se  
-pues a averiguarlo- le sonrió el hombre

-al parecer Kurt todo está bien…  
-seguro?- pregunto el castaño tocándose la cabeza  
-todo está donde debe estar- el doctor suspiro y se sentó al lado del castaño- tengo que decirte algo muy importante Kurt…  
-hay algún problema … digo usted dijo que todo estaba en un su lugar  
-ese es el problema…esto que te voy a decir nadie lo sabe  
-mi padre…  
-conocí a tu madre y cuando te esperaba me hizo prometes que no dijera nada a nadie  
-qué pasa?  
-cuando tu madre te esperaba tu no eras hijo único…tenías una hermana gemela creciendo contigo y un día tu madre tuvo un accidente que le causo la perdida de tu gemela ya que estaba formándose como tú y por el accidente el cuerpo de tu hermana se destruyó pero sus órganos no….buscaron un lugar donde refugiarse y de encontraron….tienes todos los órganos de un hombre pero también tienes los órganos de reproducción de una mujer  
-eso es raro…-fue lo único que respondió- pero porque dice eso  
-Kurt…-el doctor tomo su mano- tuviste relaciones con otro hombre verdad?  
El castaño se sonrojo pero asintió  
-consideraste en usar protección?  
-no  
-bueno…considerando eso debo decir que….estas esperando  
-es imposible..-Kurt levanto bruscamente su mano- las mujeres tienen la menstruación y yo nunca…  
-sangras por la nariz?- pregunto el doctor- como cada mes?  
-que tiene que ver eso conmigo y mi situación!- grito el castaño  
-esa es tu menstruación…Kurt- se acercó al menor- eres un caso muy especial pero no el único  
-dice que hay más como yo- Kurt se acercó y se volvió a sentar donde el doctor  
-claro. Hay más de 3 en Estados Unidos  
-entonces…que hago?  
-eso es tu decisión…-el doctor se levantó- puedes tenerlo como también puedes abortarlo  
-entonces…es como cualquier embarazo? Me va a crecer el estomago  
-creo que ya comenzó- dijo el hombre señalando su estomago  
Kurt dio la vuelta y se miro en el espejo levantando su ropa y claramente tenía una mini-panista.  
-O por Dios!- el castaño se cubrió la boca y volvió a sentarse  
-tienes como unas 3 semanas…tranquilo, todo saldrá bien- le dio unas palmadas en la espalda- me entere que tu graduación es dentro de un mes así que puedes terminar el colegio bien  
-y la universidad? Tengo o tenia panes para mi futuro…-el castaño comenzó a sollozar- que le diré a mi familia  
-Kurt…tranquilo, ahora solo ve a casa y descansa que le hará bien al bebe- el doctor le entrego una hoja- tu próxima cita es dentro de un mes  
El castaño se levantó y abrazo al doctor quien sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo.  
-gracias…-susurro el castaño  
-solo cuídate y cuidaras al bebe- le abrazo  
Se separaron y se soltaron para luego salir juntos del consultorio, pero cuando salieron Sam se levantó y al ver a Kurt con los ojos rojos se acercó.  
-que paso?  
El castaño al ver a su amigo solo se acero a él y lo abrazo fuerte  
-Sam…  
-él es el padre?- pregunto el doctor  
-padre? Como que padre?- cuestiono un Sam bastante confundido  
-no, el solo es un amigo- respondió Kurt para luego mirar a Sam  
-te lo diré todo…solo' agarro la mano del rubio- llévame a casa de Blaine

La casa d Blaine era grande y muy hermosa, Blaine era como decir "el niño rico". Sus padres nunca estaban con el pero siempre le compraban lo que el pedí, vio la imponente casa y suspiro.  
-seguro que quieres decirle?- pregunto Sam que estaba a su lado  
-tiene que saberlo- susurro el Cataño- él es el padre  
-solo…- tomo la mano del castaño con sus dos manos y las acerco a su boca- si el no acepta…yo seré un padre genial- con eso último beso las manos de Kurt, el castaño solo sonrió- suerte…  
-gracias…ve a casa Sam…-lo regaño al ver que Sam apagaba el motor-no te preocupes…yo te espero y no te lo estoy consultando- lo miro serio  
El castaño suspiro resignado y comenzó a salir del auto camino al domicilio de su novio.  
Camino hasta la puerta y cuando estuvo cerca de ella dolo se quedó pensando cómo se lo diría pero cuando quiso tocar la puerta se abrió.  
-hola…-le sonrió el moreno pero su sonrisa cayo al ver que su novio no sonreía- paso algo?  
-tengo que hablar contigo Blaine…-bajo la cabeza- puedo pasar?  
-claro…-se hizo a un lado dejando que Kurt pasara.  
Un rubio vio desde el auto como su castaño entraba a la casa, si leyeron bien, Sam amaba a Kurt con todo su corazón y cuando se enteró de lo que paso no dudo en ofrecerse como padre, no le importa si el estúpido niño rico de Blaine aceptaba al niño…Sam se juró a si mismo proteger a su castaño y ahora que tenía un o una bebe dentro suyo no dudaría en cuidarlo con su vida si era necesario.  
-ahora dime que sucede?- el moreno se sentó cerca del castaño  
-ah…yo- el castaño miro a Blaine y agacho la cabeza- no es como decir esto así que solo lo voy a decir….estoy embarazado  
-qué?- rio el moreno- es broma no?- miro al aguazul y el castaño no levanto la mirada- eres un hombre tú no puedes embarazarte Kurt…  
-el doctor me explico todo y…  
-Kurt es chiste- el moreno se levantó- tú no puedes…  
-tócame…-dijo el castaño levantando la polera y mosteando su estomago  
-porque haría…  
-solo hazlo…- lo interrumpió el castaño

El ojimiel se acercó y con cuidado toco el ahora abultado estomago de su novio.  
-estuvo así por días y estuve vomitando por semanas, hoy fue con Sam al doctor y…  
-es mío?- pregunto Blaine mirándolo a los ojos  
-claro que es tuyo….era virgen antes de ti…y lo sabes  
-esto es normal?  
'yo…el doctor dijo que es un caso especial  
-Kurt….que hacemos?  
-no lo sé…el doctor dio que sería como cualquier embarazo  
-entonces puedes abortar?  
-si  
-genial!- susurro Blaine mientras tomaba la mano de Kurt y lo conducía a la puerta- ahora mismo hacemos eso  
-no…-el castaño se soltó del agarre y dio dos pasos atrás sosteniendo su estómago- no voy a hacer eso  
-Kurt...esa cosa que está dentro de ti no es normal  
-esa cosa?- pregunto Kurt dolido- esta "cosa" es tu hijo  
'Kurt lo que tienes ahí es un fenómeno- señalo su pequeño bultito- no es natural….tenemos planes Kurt' suavizo su mirada- no lo necesitamos…que vamos a hacer con él?  
-podemos criarlo- Kurt sonaba ilusionado- podemos hacer una familia y…  
'no…Kurt' lo miro furioso- no quiero una familia…no quiero a esa cosa  
-esa cosa también es tuyo- Kurt comenzó a decepcionarse de Blaine- Blaine pensé que eras diferente….solo quiero que me ayudes en esto…juntos podemos criarlo  
-no voy a ser padre de un fenómeno y un ser antinatural  
-no será natural pero es tuyo  
-ese fenómeno dentro tuyo no es mío!- grito Blaine  
-claro que es tuyo!- le grito también Kurt- fuiste mi primero y por eso nació este pequeño bebe que…  
-eso no es un bebe, Kurt!- el moreno se acero a Kurt y lo tomo de las muñecas- no va a vivir Kurt…así que no te encariñes- miro al castaño con claro odio en los ojos para luego soltarlo con dureza y alejarse  
-cómo puedes decir eso…-los ojos azules de Kurt comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas- no voy a hacerme el aborto Blaine  
-entonces tú y ese fenómeno olvídense de mi- le gruño Blaine- tú y ese feno…  
-deja de decirle así!- le grito Kurt y Blaine se acercó a él y lo agarro de la muñeca para llevarlo a una pared y tirarlo ahí con dureza para luego acorralar en cuerpo de Kurt entre la pared y el cuerpo de Blaine  
-nunca vuelvas a decirme que hacer…fenómeno- Blaine escupió cada palabra para luego separarse de Kurt- tú eres un fenómeno al igual que esa cosa dentro tuyo…  
-porque…  
-porque digo eso?- lo interrumpió el moreno- eres un hombre, Kurt, como es posible que te embaraces…tú y esa cosa dentro tuyo so unos fenómenos….solo vete y no vuelvas  
-dijiste que me amabas- me reclamo Kurt- acaso mentías…  
-eso ya no te importa….porque ahora solo siento asco por ti- Blaine comenzó a alejarse  
-por favor…- rogo Kurt- en verdad estoy muy asustado  
- te dije lo que quiero hacer con "eso", pero si lo quieres conservar ya no es mi problema  
-solo quiero que me abraces y me digas que todo estará bien- Kurt comenzó a sollozar fuerte- lo harías…por favor  
-te lo dije Kurt….ahora es tu problema- continuo caminando pero se detuvo – mañana me voy a Nueva York y espero no verte más…-con eso camino a la puerta pero antes de irse suspiro y dijo- mandare dinero cada mes  
-no necesito tu dinero….necesito tu apoyo- sollozo Kurt dolido pero Blaine ya se había cerrado la puerta.  
Con la poca dignidad que le quedaba salió de la lujosa casa y al llegar al auto de Sam solo puedo abrir la puerta y ver como Sam lo miraba.  
-él no lo quiere…-susurro sosteniendo sus lagrimas  
-Kurt…-el rubio lo abrazo- todo va a estar bien….tranquilo  
Al escuchar eso comenzó a llorar aún más, que haría ahora.


	3. La Fiesta

Seis años después:  
Un castaño de piel porcelana se encontraba en la cocina de su pequeña pero acogedora casa, preparaba una ensalada y en el horno tenia la lasaña que ahora estaba acabando de ser cocinada. U niño angelical se encontraba en el otro cuarto jugando con sus juguetes, el pequeño llevaba una hermosa combinación de una camisita blanca y un pantalón jean azul que lo hacía ver elegante y al mismo tiempo tierno.  
-ya llegue!- grito alguien desde la puerta, el castaño apenas vio para luego voltear y seguir haciendo lo que ahora parecía una salsa.  
-papa Sam- corrió el pequeño hasta el rubio y lo abrazo, el mayor sonrió al ver al pequeño y luego lo alzo  
-hay campeón…  
-Sam…sabes que no debe llamarte así- lo regaño el castaño desde la cocina sin quitar los ojos del libro de recetas que tenía en la mesa.  
-vamos amor…si quiere que me llame lo que quiera…además sabe que algún día vas a aceptarme y voy a ser su papa—el rubio entro a la cocina con el pequeño en sus brazos  
Kurt decidió ignorar ese comentario y siguió cocinando  
-y ya estas terminando…-el rubio comenzó a mirar todas las ollas  
-si…puedes ir a sentarte si quieres ve algo de televisión  
-prefiero verte a ti- susurro el rubio pero Kurt volvió a ignorarlo – voy a dejar a Chris en sus cuarto de juegos y ahora regreso  
-está bien…-el rubio sonrió al ver como SU castaño estaba tan concentrado en la cocina…y si, seguía siendo suyo.  
Salió de la cocina para luego regresar a la cocina y al ver al castaño que otra vez no se había enterado que él había entrado aprovecho para acercarse y rodear su cintura con delicadeza, haciendo un abrazo de espalda.  
-te ves tan lindo cuando cocinas- susurro en el oído del castaño  
-Sam…-susurro moviéndose incómodo para que lo soltara  
-no te voy a soltar Kurt- lo abrazo más fuerte- así que deja de moverte  
-Sam…tengo que cocinar-susurro el castaño- por favor…  
-no roges porque me excitas- gruño el rubio pero sonrió cuando vio el adorable rubor del castaño que lo hacía ver unas más hermoso de lo que era.  
-está bien…-Sam lo soltó y el castaño suspiro aliviado- pero luego me la cobro  
-sigue soñando Sam- le sonrió el castaño  
-a qué hora van a venir todos?- pregunto el rubio comiendo un poco de la salsa que preparo el castaño  
-bueno…los cite a las 7- el castaño miro la hora- son las 6 así que hay tiempo  
-cinco años…-suspiro el rubio- crecen rápido no?  
-su…quisiera que no creciera  
-yo también…porque ya está creciendo y va a necesitar un padre que…  
-yo soy su padre Sam…-lo regaño el castaño volviendo a cocinar  
-me refiero a otro padre…otro que le enseñe a jugar soccer y baseball  
-veré que hago..-Kurt se dio la vuelta  
-además que los gastos que va a venir con eso  
-en serio quieres hablar de eso…ahora- suspiro el castaño  
-quiero ayudar Kurt- el rubio se acercó al aguazul y lo sostuvo de la mano  
-y lo estás haciendo…-el castaño dio la vuelta y miro al rubio a los ojos  
-sé que no puedo darte todo el dinero que él mandaba pero…  
-no quiero hablar de eso Sam…-se alejó del rubio y no lo miro- no necesito limosna ni nada de eso… solo necesitaba su apoyo y no me dio  
-sabes algo de el?- pregunto el rubio  
-no…me dijo que esperaba no volver a verme y ahora que lo pienso yo tampoco quiero volver a verlo- suspiro- no quiero su dinero  
-acepta que necesitas ayuda…acepta que necesitas mi ayuda- susurro el rubio acercándose a el  
-estoy bien Sam…trabajo medio tiempo en la revista Vogue mediante internet y cuando estaba esperando a Chris estudie secretaria así que cuando Chris vaya al Kínder que es al año…yo voy a comenzar a trabajar en una exitosa compañía de abogados- sonrió el castaño queriendo separarse del rubio pero Sam lo sujeto más fuerte de la mano.  
-te conozco…esos no son tus sueños…tu sueño es irte de Ohio a Nueva York y triunfar como un exitoso actor en Broadway  
-los sueños cambian Sam- esta vez se soltó de Sam y se alejó- ahora quiero que mi hijo este bien y feliz, no quiero pensar en Nueva York y menos en irme allá sabiendo la gente idiota que esta allá  
-lo dices por el…verdad?- el castaño dio un pequeño temblor- lo dices por Blaine  
-no quiero hablar de eso Sam…hoy es un día especial y feliz…quiero que Chris la pase genial  
-Kurt…que pasa si vuelve- el castaño no lo miro. Qué pasa si quiere volver por Chris_  
-no volvió en seis años no creo que vuelva- se alejó y fue al horno- solo falta diez minutos para apagar el horno…la ensalada ya está y también las salsa pero creo que olvide poner la salsa y no hay Kétchup….mi papa ama esa cosa…tengo que ir…  
-Kurt….todo está perfecto como tu…ven- lo jalo hasta donde él y lo sujeto de la cintura- podrias atender a tus invitados  
-pero aun no llega nadie…  
-y yo que soy- sonrió Sam y el castaño rio  
-bien entonces…le invito a sentarse señor Evans- sonrió Kurt mostrando una silla  
-muy amable de su parte señor Hummel- le siguió el juego  
-desea algo?  
-ahora que lo dice. Si quiero algo  
-y eso es…  
-a ti – sonrió el rubio pero el castaño solo se dio la vuelta  
-mejor te doy agua- le dio la espalda a Sam y este volvió a acorralarlo contra la pared y el  
-Kurt…mírame- el castaño se volteo y vio a los ojos de Sam- como hago para que me ames? Que tengo que decir o hacer?  
-Sam…-el rubio se acercó más y lo agarro de la cintura…-déjate amar…  
El rubio acerco su cara a la del castaño y cuando estaba a punto de besarlo el timbre solo, los dos se quedaron congelados en sus lugares.  
-debería abrir la puerta- susurro Kurt casi en los labios de Sam  
-la próxima no te salvas- susurro el rubio dándole un sabe beso en la mejilla  
El castaño se dijo pero cuando el rubio se retiró casi corrió a la puerta encontrándose con Santana y Rachel.  
-chicas!- el castaño abrazo a las dos y ellas también lo hicieron  
-como estas Kurt?- pregunto Rachel  
-si…como has estado Lady Hummel?- Santana también sonrió  
-todo bien…algo cansado pero es normal  
- donde 3esta Chris…aquí traigo un regalo- sonrió Rachel agitando la caja decorada que traía  
-quiero ver a ese pedacito de Kurt- sonrió Santana también con otra bolsa  
-en su cuarto de juegos…donde esta Finn?- pregunto el castaño a Rachel  
- tenía que terminar unas clases pero ya está en camino  
-pasen…-les sonrió el castaño  
Las chicas pasaron y corrieron donde estaba el pequeño  
-quien era?- pregunto Sam saliendo de la cocina  
-Santana y Rachel- sonrió Kurt- están con Chris  
-crees que tarden…  
-no creo…  
-Kurt ese niño es un ángel…-salió Rachel pero le siguió Santana sosteniendo a Chris  
-lo se…-respondió Sam  
-Boca de trucha no me digas que ya estabas aquí…acaso fabricaban otro bebe?  
-Santana- susurro Kurt  
-yo quisiera otro bebe que sea mío y de Kurt pero no creo que mi amor quiera- Rachel prácticamente abrió la boca tan grande que parecía que la mandíbula le pesaba.  
-vamos Lady Hummel….no ves que Sam te quiere montar más de lo que Rachel quisiera hacérselo a Finn  
-Santana!- gritaron Rachel y Kurt juntos mientras Sam reía y se acercaba para abrazar a Kurt.  
-donde esta Dani?- pregunto Rachel cambiando de tema  
-ya llega…sigue en viaje pero solo faltan unos minutos para que llegue  
La puerta volvió a sonar y esta vez Sam abrió.  
-Cuñado!- grito Sam abrazando a Finn  
-cuñado?- pregunto un confundido Finn- cuando paso eso?  
-no le hagas caso- dijo una voz detrás de Finn- Kurt dijo que no aceptaría a nadie hasta que Chris crezca más.  
-Puck!- grito Kurt desde el interior y cuando vio a Puck se acercó a él y lo abrazo pero sintió como alguien lo alejaba del mohicano.  
-Kurt creo que la lasaña ya está- lo jalo Sam,  
-vamos Sam…Puck no muerde- sonrió Finn- deja que abrace a Kurt  
-la lasaña!...me olvide de la lasaña- dijo el castaño saliendo hacia la cocina  
-Sam y Puck están matándose con la mirada Finn- susurro Rachel mirando como Sam no dejaba de mirar a Puck y viceversa.  
-ya….apague el horno y ahora solo tenemos que esperar a que todos lleguen  
Todo miraron a Kurt menos dos personas. El castaño miro como el rubio y el del mohicano se miraba  
-que sucede?- pregunto confundido  
-pasa que Lady Hummel…Sam se puso celoso de que abrazaste a Puck y no a el  
-que ¿  
-basta chicos!- se puso en medio Finn  
-si…'suspiro el rubio- este día es de Chris, vamos Kurt- quiso acercarse al castaño pero Puck fue más rápido y sujeto a Kurt de la mano y lo jalo hasta un sillón  
-si…cuéntanos como has estado?- le sonrió Puck  
-quieres saber…  
-Si…-Sam se sentó al lado de Kurt- cuéntanos como estuvo tu día?  
-pero Sam tu…  
-déjalo que responda mi pregunta- gruño Puck  
-creo que es suficiente…-Finn se acercó a Sam y Puck- ven Kurt…  
-claro…-el castaño se levanta y siguió a su hermanastro mayor  
Cuando Kurt y Finn salieron de la sal las dos chicas miraron con reproche a Sam y Puck  
-que pasa Finn?- pregunto el castaño sentándose en una silla del pequeño comedor que tenía ahí  
-tu doctor llamo…-Kurt frunció el ceño- dijo que ya no vas a tus sesiones  
-Finn- el aguazul se levantó de su asiento  
-no…-Finn lo agarro de la muñeca y volvió a sentarlo- porque ya no vas a tus sesiones Kurt?  
-sinceramente no se porque te llamo at t mi contando que..  
-dice que cuando te llamo a ti y no a mi contando que…  
-maldito chismoso- susurro Kurt pero Fin logro escucharlo  
-dime que está pasando?  
-nada…solo que no tengo tiempo y…  
-ayer tenías tiempo no?- dijo Finn- dejaste a Chris en la guardería y fuiste a comprar cosas para el pero luego en la tarde no hiciste nada..  
-ah Finn- el castaño estaba comenzando a irritarse – no están fácil como crees  
-es el dinero verdad_- pregunto y Kurt lo miro sorprendido- lo se…sé que en lugar de ir a tus citas vas a trabajar de mesero en una cafetería del centro  
-como es que…  
-el centro no es otro mundo Kurt…también voy allí  
-está bien…-sonrió el castaño- y ya no voy von el doctor porque lo siento innecesario, digo, laya tuve a Chris y estoy bien no veo motivo para…  
-Kurt –el más alto se sentó al lado de su hermanito- eres un caso especial y necesitas que te vean….si necesitas ayuda yo y Rachel podemos…  
-no necesito tu dinero Finn-m el castaño se levantó de la silla- puedo con mis gastos….y si trabajo es porque quiero que Chris tenga todo  
-está bien…-el moreno se levantó y camino hacia el castaño- solo promete que no te vas a cerrar con las personas que te aman….y quieren esas contigo.  
-Finn n…no necesito ayuda para cuidar a Chris- el ojiazul se abrazó a sí mismo- solo somos nosotros dos, Chris y yo, y en verdad no me interesa incluir a nadie  
-siempre vamos a estar ahí Kurt….todos los que amamos al niño tanto como a tu- lo abrazo y luego tosió- ahora dime dónde poner esta caja llena de trenes para ese pequeño monstruo .  
-solo ve con Rachel…- respondió y vio a su hermanastro- gracias  
El moreno solo sonrió y salió dejando a un castaño ,muy pensativo.  
Pasaron las horas y la mayoría comenzó a llegar, solo faltaban Arte y Quinn que prometieron llegar lo más antes posible.  
-Chris es todo un amor…-susurro Rachel mientras llegaba a donde se encontraban Kurt, Santana, Britanny, Dani y Tina.  
-parece un pequeño tu- le sonrió Mercedes que venía con Rachel  
- quisiera tener un hijo- le sonrió Tina  
-no…no quieres- dijo Kurt sonriendo- duele mucho y yo me hice cesaría no me imagino como duele que sea natural  
-pero vale la pena no?- Dani sonrió al ver que Santana decía un comentario no irritante- digo…al fin cumpliste tu sueño de poder vivir la vida que tuvo Rizzo en ese musical que amabas  
-Santana!- todos – todos dijeron en unísono  
-olvídalo….y como están tú y Finn?- pregunto el castaño a la morena  
-Finn está dando clases y yo planeo hace un musical en Broadway- Kurt bajo la mirada  
-lo siento….no debí mencionar eso…  
-está bien…- el castaño sonrió y bajo la mirada….estoy bien' miro a Santana- Santana?  
-todo bien Lady Hummel, Dani y yo estamos buscando un apartamento pero creo que ya lo vamos a encontrar  
-genial…y Tina?- el castaño miro a al asiática  
-bueno…yo estoy bien aunque Mike  
-lo siento si interrumpo..-Santana corto a Tina- Kurt estamos aquí por una razón y lo sabes…  
-no por dios!- Kurt tomo su trago  
-Kurt deja de tomar eso y escucha…- le quito la copa Rachel  
-Hey!- reclamo el castaño- no tome eso en 9 meses…lo extrañaba- se quejó Kurt  
-eso fue como hace dos años?- le acuso Tina  
-eso dijo la que toma un vaso diario- la asiática se ruborizo y no volvió a hablar  
-Kurt…-interrumpió Santana- todos sabemos que Boca de trucha quiere contigo  
-Santana- suspiro un Kurt cansado de todo eso  
-todos queremos lo mejor para ti Kurt- Santana lo miro con pura honestidad  
-Kurt- Rachel hablo- sabemos que aun estas….delicado con lo que paso con el papa de Chris  
-yo soy su padre Rachel- reclamo Kurt  
-lo se…pero el otro- ella le puso una mano en la espalda- necesitas dejar que Sam entre y pueda curar ese corazón que sigue dolido  
-Rachel tiene razón Kurt- Mercedes al fin hablo y Kurt la miro- haznos caso y deja que Sam entre en ese corazón que tienes  
-gracias, pero estoy bien y no…  
-si necesitas ayuda Kurt- le regaño Tina- te vemos…cada día pareces más cansado y ni siquiera Chris ha entrado al Kínder, imagina como será cuando eso pase.  
-estoy de acuerdo con todas ustedes- dijo una voz saliendo de la puerta…Quinn había llegado.  
-Quinn!- todas las sonrieron y la rubia camino hacia Kurt y se sentó al lado de Tina  
-Arte me trajo y esta con los chicos ahora  
-como te fue en…  
-a no Kurt…no vas a cambiar de tema tan fácil  
-las quiero chicas pero yo sé cómo organizar mi vida y poder vivirla a mi manera- el castaño las miro dulcemente  
-hablando como la única chica aquí que tuve en embarazo- sonrió Quinn – debo decir que no es fácil tener al bebe tendro tuyo y es aún más difícil tener que criarlo- Quinn sostuvo la mano de Kurt- tienes mucha suerte de poder tener al niño pero como yo esperaba a Beth, necesitaba apoyo…yo tenía al Club Glee conmigo cuando estaba embarazada pero tú no los tuviste y si ahora estaría con Beth aun tendría el apoyo de Puck y hasta de Finn, la rubia vio como pequeñas lagrimas salían de los ojos del castaño- sé que no es fácil…pero ahora tienes a alguien que se interesa en ti y al mismo tiempo quiere a Chris tanto como tú- apretó la mano del castaño y el la miro- no te alejes de tu por miedo Kurt  
-gracias..-susurro bajito el castaño abrazando a Quinn  
-Kurt….-entro Sam y al ver el momento se preocupó- que pasa? Estas bien?- el castaño miro al rubio y sonrió- si….solo recordábamos, que pasa?  
-ah…bueno todos ya llegaron y se están muriendo de hambre, quieren que comamos y me mandaron a llamarte  
-vamos…-el castaño se levantó- chicas vayan a sentarse mientras sirvo la lasaña  
-te ayudo- se levantó Rachel pero Sam la paro  
-yo lo hago- el rubio sonrió- adelántense que nosotros vamos a la cocina  
Las chicas se miraron una a la otra para luego salir dejando a Sam y Kurt solos  
-te que hablaban?- pregunto el rubio  
-me enseñaron a seguir adelante- el castaño sonrió y camino hacia la cocina- vamos…

-chicos….-los llamo el castaño- chicos….  
-silencio!- grito Sam y todos los miraron  
-gracias Sam- le sonrió el castaño- gracias a todos por venir y también quisiera hablar para decir que el día de hoy Christopher Matías Hummel cumple dos años- miro al pequeño que jugaba con el cabello de Rachel- amo a ese pequeño más que a mi propia vida y agradezco a todos por el apoyo que lograron demostrarme…gracias por ayudarme a superarme a superar todo lo que me paso y seguir adelante cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles- miro a míster Schouster y su esposa Emma que le sonrieron- gracias por aceptarme por quien soy- miro a Finn quien solo sonrió- por perdonar mis errores y siempre estar cuando los necesito- su padre, Burt Hummel lo saludo moviendo su cabeza y Carol su esposa lo sonrió mostrando toda su dentadura- gracias a todos porque sin el apoyo que cada una de las personas que están aquí ahora, probamente nunca hubiera llegado a este día- Sam que estaba a su lado se levantó y le sujeto la mano.  
-salud- dijo Rachel levantando su mano  
Todos hicieron lo mismo y después de eso continuaron haciendo el bullicio de antes, la fiesta continúo, todos reían y sonreían con cada cosa que hacia Chris, al final todos pasaron a la sala y Chris abrió sus regalos.  
Rachel le había regalado una colección de los autos con una pequeña ciudad , Santa le regalo un oso de peluche de Mickey Mouse que cantaba y bailaba, Dani le regalo un rompecabezas del mismo personaje, Britanny le había regalado una mochila en forma de auto realmente hermosa, Tina le regalo los aviones de la ciudad que Finn le había dado, Mike le regalo un libro de autos que era en 3D, la pareja de profesores le regalo su primera guitarra de juguete, sus abuelos (Burt y Carol) le regalaron su primera batería de juguete, cuando le toco a Puck el sonrió y salió afuera para traer un auto a control remoto donde Chris se subió y comenzó a jugar fingiendo que conducía , Sam lo miro con envidia pero cuando le toco al….el rubio le dio un ticket a Kurt  
-qué es esto?- pregunto Kurt confundido  
-es un ticket para que puedas ir a Disneyland – todos lo miraron sorprendido- el ticket dura 5 años, cuando Chris pueda recordar algo, tú, yo y Chris iremos a Disneyland de vacaciones por dos meses.  
Todos aplaudieron y Sam- el castaño en verdad estaba sorprendido.  
-todo por este pequeño- soltó Sam mientras Chris solo los miro un rato.  
Después de eso Chris se entretuvo jugando con sus juguetes mientras los mayores hablaban y reían constantemente, pasaron las horas y todos se fueron hiendo despidiendo de Kurt, prometiendo volver más seguido.  
Cuando todos ya se habían ido Kurt estaba limpiando la mesa y recogiendo la basura mientras Sam lavaba los platos sucios.  
-Sam…-dijo Kurt bajito pero el rubio lo escucho  
-que pasa amor?  
-ven…tengo que hablar contigo- el castaño dejo la mesa limpia y vio como el rubio se secaba las manos, había terminado de lavar los platos y ahora toda la cocina estaba limpia, al igual que la sala.  
-pasa algo?- pregunto el rubio al ver como el castaño se sentaba en el sillón grande, el rubio se fue a sentar al sillón que estaba al frente de donde estaba sentado el castaño y lo miro a los ojos  
- cuando hable con las chicas me dijeron….-el castaño bajo la mirada  
-qué?- lo presiono Sam  
-me dijeron que no podía criar a Chris solo- lo miro el ojiazul y el rubio suspiro  
-ellas no querían…  
-y tienes razón- el rubio levanto la mirada y vio sorprendido al castaño  
-quieres decir que…  
-todo este tiempo estuviste conmigo….hasta los días que no quise que te me acercaras- el castaño rio- pero aunque siempre de dije eso, tú te quedaste….siempre te quedaste y me apoyaste aunque sabias que era imposible que me fijara en ti- el rubio sonrió de lado  
-lo hice porque te amo- el castaño lo miro- y siempre te amare- le dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos, el castaño tosió y agacho la cabeza.  
-a lo que me refiero….es que- el castaño jugo con sus manos un buen rato y el rubio sabia eso así que no le sorprendió- pero…como tu dijiste- el ojiazul miro al cuarto en el que Chris seguía jugando con todos los juguetes- amo más que a nada a ese niño y el un padre- volvió a bajar la mirada y vio al rubio- lo que te pido es tiempo…quiero que me ayudes con Chris como el padre del pero quiero que nuestra relación vaya lento…  
-eso significa que…  
-quiero que seas el padre de Chris y…- el castaño volvió a mirar sus manos- y que si tú quieres intentar tener una relación conmi…  
-Kurt…-el rubio lo abrazo y no dejo terminar al castaño- no sabes cómo espere a que dijeras eso…no te pido que nos apuremos en nuestra relación va más lento que una tortuga embarazada- el castaño sonrió y rio al escuchar las ocurrencias del rubio- en tanto que pueda tener una relación contigo- el rubio lo beso, no era un beso que exigía, era un beso de amor y contenía ternura, Kurt no sabía si corresponder pero al ver que el rubio no planeaba terminar el beso le correspondió, después de unos segundos se volvió más fuerte y al pasar unos minutos también se volvió apasionado y por primera vez el castaño se olvidó de todo y se dejó llevar, sintió como lentamente Sam lo empujaba hasta hacer que se recostara en el sillón y el rubio se acomodó después d unos minutos de manoseo el rubio comenzó a desabotonar el chaleco negro que llevaba el castaño, Kurt solo siguió tocando el fornido pecho de Sam y cuando ya había desabotonado más de tres botones la puerta sonó…Kurt comenzó a reír por la ironía de esa situación, una risa angelical para Sam que no puedo evitar volver a besarlo.  
-prometo romper ese timbre algún día- le susurro el rubio a solo centímetros de los labios de Kurt  
-debe ser Rachel- el castaño sonrió- se olvidó su chaqueta….me dejas devolvérsela- el intento moverse pero Sam sonrió  
-entonces puedo decir que no  
-Sam…déjame devolverla y prometo que esto continuara- la puerta volvió a sonar- además Chris tiene que comer su fruta antes de dormir y de seguro ya viene diciendo que la quiere así que y abro la puerta mientras tu preparas la fruta…luego hacemos dormir a Chris y nos vamos a mi habitación  
-pensé que lo que querías era ir lento- sonrió Sam  
-también puedes irte y yo…  
-ni lo pienses…esta noche es nuestra- el rubio se levantó del castaño  
-ve a abrir a Rachel y yo hago la fruta para "nuestro" hijo- el rubio sonrió al decir eso y Kurt solo mostro una pequeña sonrisa …no quería compartir a Chris con nadie…Chris era suyo, de nadie más …pero cuando Sam dijo eso el solo pudo decir nada, tener a Chris solo para él era ser egoísta con el pequeño ya que Chris necesitaba tanto de el cómo de otro padre que le ayudara, tenía que aprender a abrir su corazón y dejar a Sam entre en él. Lentamente camino hacia la puerta con la chaqueta en mano preparando un discurso mental de como regañas a Rachel, ya era la tercera vez que dejaba algo en su casa. Abrió la puerta:  
-deberías dejar de olvidar tus cosas…-pero no termino la frase, esto era imposible….esto debía ser un sueño o mejor dicho una pesadilla  
-hola…  
La chaqueta que tenía en la mano se le cayó al piso alfombrado de su casa.  
-Blaine…

HOLA!

Gracias por comentar (ya sabes q te hablo a ti ) y me gustaría ver mas previews de ustedes… por fa! No olviden comentar …

Mayormente lo dejaría aquí epro ya q me perdi por tanto tiempo pues….les regalo otro capi


	4. Demasiado Tarde

-Blaine….-el castaño no podía creer lo que veía, era el…  
Era el mismo chico que amo, el mismo chico que lo embarazo, era el mismo chico que lo había hecho sentir amado, era el mismo chico que lo había abandonado, era el mismo chico que lo había dejado, era el mismo chico que le había dicho fenómeno.  
-papi….quiero fruta- escucho la voz de un niño pero la escucho tan lejana que no se dio cuenta que Chris lo sostenía de la pierna.  
Blaine no podía creer lo que veía….era el niño de sus sueños, parecía un ángel, tenía el cabello moreno como el de Blaine, la piel la tenía blanca como porcelana como la de Kurt pero sus ojos….sus ojos eran una extraña combinación de castaño y verde-azulado, se notaba que el pequeño tendría su cabello tan rebelde como él lo tenía pero se notaba que aunque tuviera el cabello de Blaine, los rubios estaban bien acomodado, era prácticamente un ángel, Blaine se sentó en sus rodillas a la altura de Chris.  
-hola…-repitió el moreno a lo que el pequeño sonrió y lo miro  
-hola…  
-cómo te llamas?- le sonrió Blaine  
-Sam!- grito Kurt volviendo a la realidad, el rubio salió de la cocina pero cuando vio a Blaine la sonrisa que tenia se le borro, Blaine miro al rubio con claro resentimiento pero sintió como el niño era levantado por Kurt y llevado hasta Sam.  
-quiere su fruta…-se lo entrego a Sam- dásela y que no salga de ahí hasta que yo te diga…-el rubio miro a Kurt  
-estas seguro que no quieres que te acompañe?  
-si- el castaño le sonrió- ve….yo voy a estar bien  
El moreno vio toda esa escena y se levantó lentamente y cuando volvió a mirar hacia esa dirección vio que el rubio decía algo y luego sujetaba a Kurt…a SU Kurt, lo agarro por la cintura y lo beso mirando a Blaine quien no se la podía creer….Kurt ya había hecho su vida con otro? Acaso ya lo había superado? Aunque no lo culparía….pasaron 6 años desde ya ultima vez que se vieron.  
Levanto la vista y vio que Kurt ahora lo miraba, no se había dado cuenta pero Kurt seguía tan hermoso como siempre, tenía los mismos pantalones justados que ahora llevaba, eran negros y hacían ver a sus piernas bien formadas….aunque SI eran muy bien formadas, tenía una camisa blanca con los primeros botones desabotonados dándole una apariencia muy sofisticada, por ultimo llevaba el chaleco negro que combinaba con el pantalón pero este no estaba abotonado lo cual sorprendió al moreno, paso de su cuerpo a la cara del castaño, su piel seguía tan blanca como antes pero ahora parecía aún más blanca que se notaba por la piel te porcelana que poseía, parecía cansado pero eso no le quitaba la hermosura que poseía.  
-sigues igual te atractivo- comentó Blaine sonriendo de lado  
-que quieres?- le pregunto ácidamente Kurt  
- no me vas a invitar a pasar?- pregunto el moreno alzando una ceja  
-no- fue lo único que dijo el castaño  
-Kurt…-el moreno ignoro lo que le dijo y entro a la casa caminando hacia el castaño y queriendo tomarlo de la mano pero no pudo ya que al ver que Blaine se acercaba el ojiazul retrocedió- vine a hablar contigo  
-entonces di lo que tengas que decir y vete- prácticamente el castaño escupió esas palabras  
-vine a arreglar mi error….vine porque quiero conocer a mi hijo  
-él es mi hijo- le ataco Kurt caminando lejos de el- el solo mio  
-sabes que yo también soy su padre- susurro Blaine  
Él es mio- volvió a repetir el castaño- solo mio y nunca va a ser tuyo  
-soy su padre….yo….él tiene mi sangre- le reto Blaine- ese pequeño ángel también es mio  
-ahora es un ángel?- pregunto Kurt con odio en los ojos- lo llamabas fenómeno….no lo recuerdas?  
-vine porque quiero arreglar todo lo malo que hice antes…quiero recuperarle….-miro al castaño que lo miro con más odio- y también quiero recuperarte a ti –Kurt no dijo nada pero apretó la mandíbula y camino hacia la puerta  
-es tarde…- abrió la puerta- de sugiero que te vayas si no quieres que llame a la policía…  
-Kurt –el moreno se acercó hacia el ojiazul pero este no se movió y Blaine pudo sostener su mano y apretarla- déjame arreglar mi error…  
Al ver que el castaño no respondía lo empujo con suavidad en la pared y su mano se apretó en la mano de Kurt como su otra mano sujeto la barbilla de Kurt y lo obligo a mirarlo- déjame volver a amarte – el castaño lo miro con odio…Blaine nunca había visto esa mirada.  
-Suéltame- escupió Kurt moviéndose y liberándose del agarre de Blaine  
-aléjate de mi hijo y de mi- le dijo mientras mataba a Blaine con la mirada- sino te hare una orden de alejamiento….vete  
-no me voy a rendir….voy a luchar por ti  
-vete de una maldita vez…  
-te amo…- Blaine salió y se paró frente a Kurt he intento besarlo pero el castaño se dio cuenta y le dio una cachetada que hizo que Blaine diera vuelta su cabeza.  
-no lo pienses….- la voz del castaño era débil- ya no vas a jugar conmigo….ya no}con eso ultimo el castaño cerró la puerta en la cara del moreno.  
Kurt no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, corrió a la cocina y vio como Chris dormía en los brazos de Sam, al ver la escena sonrió y camino despacio hacia el rubio, con una señal el rubio le entrego a Chris y Kurt salió de la cocina con el rubio siguiéndole.  
-que quería- susurro Sam  
-nada….no importa- le sonrió a Sam- estoy cansado mejor me voy a dormir- el rubio sonrió tristemente—prometo que mañana hacemos lo que dejamos pendiente- el castaño le sonrió y se acercó a darte un pequeño beso en los labios y subir las escaleras arriba. El rubio vio con una sonrisa como Kurt subía con Chris en sus brazos, su celular sonó y cuando lo saco vio el mensaje:  
BLAINE:  
Ayúdame….por favor  
Sam no sabía que hacer….Blaine era su amigo pero no podía poner en riesgo su relación con Kurt, ahora que recién había empezado.  
SAM:  
Púdrete…hijo de puta  
BLAINE:  
Hare lo que sea….solo dímelo y lo hare a cambio que hablemos  
Sam lo pensó y aunque odiaba a Blaine, nunca fue una persona mala, pero iba a aprovechar lo que dijo Blaine.  
SAM:  
Está bien….harás lo que yo te diga y yo le doy información de mi Kurt  
BLAINE:  
Tu Kurt?  
SAM:  
No te lo dije….soy su novio, mañana en The Lima Bean a las 5 de la tarde si llegar tarde todo termina.

Nos leemos la próxima vez


	5. Embarazo

-llegas tarde- susurro viendo llegar al rubio  
-tienes suerte que llegue….además Burt no quiso dármelas  
-qué es eso?- pregunto Blaine mirando la bolsa que llevaba Sam  
-esto- levanto la bolsa al aire- es todo el embarazo de Kurt en casetes- son los 9 mese….su padre grabo los primeros tres meses pero yo grabe los restantes 6  
-dámelos….-el moreno se levantó de su asiento y fue donde está el rubio que era solo a unos centímetros del moreno  
-no no- Sam alejo la bolsa de Blaine- no creas que te las voy a dar asi nada más….recuerdas lo que acordamos  
-que quieres que haga?- pregunto el moreno ilusionado  
-primero hazme las preguntas que quieras porque sabes que en la bolsa solo hay grabaciones y no cuenta mucho  
-como esta Kurt?  
-esta triste….ahora mismo debe estar conteniendo las lágrimas para que….-miro a Blaine- para que el niño no lo vea  
-es mi culpa?  
-siempre es tu culpa, ayer acepto estar conmigo por primera vez y tu llegaste y lo arruinaste todo  
-acaso ahora termino su relación?- sonrió burlón Blaine  
-no…ahora está llorando en su casa solo por tu culpa- al escuchar eso el moreno dejo de sonreír  
-como se llama?  
-qué?  
-Como se llama?- el moreno miro a Sam- mi hijo  
-no te diré su nombre….y no es tu hijo  
-soy su padre Sam- lo miro con dureza- no importa cuando quieras negarlo tu…Kurt y todos  
-ah…olvide decirte- sonrió- todos de odian  
-eso no me sorprende  
-que bien porque Puck quiere matarte  
-cunado es el cumpleaños de mi hijo?  
-ayer….-sonrió Sam al ver la mirada de sorpresa de Blaine  
-tengo que comprar algo para él y….  
-Kurt te va a tirar con lo que sea que le des  
-Kurt….te conto algo te ayer?  
-me dijo que intentaste besarlo- Sam alzo una ceja- y que te pego  
-te mueres por reír no?  
-si…pero después me dijo que a nadie le había pegado asi y que se sentía mejor….  
-que le dijiste tú?  
-lo bese…varias veces y luego…  
-Calla- Blaine cerro los ojos tratados de no imaginar eso- que planea hacer en el futuro?  
-cuando esperaba al bebe estudio secretaria y bueno creo que eso va a estudiar….en realidad no lo sé porque nunca me deja tocar su computadora o siquiera entra a su habitación  
-con que no sabes?- rio burlón- que no eran novios  
-ayer acepto estar conmigo….creo que planea trabajar mientras el niño está en el Kínder….no deja que me acerque a el  
-porque? Acaso no quiere….  
-no deja que ningún hombre se le acerque…incluso su papa no se pudo acercar una temporada…por tu culpa- el rubio lo miro con odio- piensa que todos quieren jugar con el…no confía en nadie….bueno, ahora lo confía en mi pero recién ayer dejo que durmiera con él.  
Está bien económicamente?  
-mejor aquí terminamos esto- el rubio se levantó- ven ahora cobro mi parte del trato  
-espera….ahí solo está el embarazo- señalo la bolsa que tenía Sam- y los cinco años en los que crio al niño  
-Kurt tiene esos casetes y no puedo dártelos porque no sé dónde estan…ahora vamos  
Blaine se levantó y salió de la cafetería con Sam adelante guiándolo hasta un callejón oscuro.  
-que hacemos aquí?  
-recuerdas que te dije que todos de odian…pues ellos quieren hablar contigo…espero recuerdes a Puck- de la oscuridad salió el mohicano con la mirada dura y los puños apretados- y Finn- salió el joven alto mirándolo con odio- y Mike- el asiático salió igual que los otros  
-no viene Arte?- pregunto Blaine con burla  
-el está con Kurt….para que no se te cuenta que aún no llego de ir a comprar galletas  
Puck se acercó a él y le pego en el estómago y luego en la cara.  
-Maldito hijo de puta!- grito Puck pateando a un moreno que estaba en el piso- nunca…nuca! Vuelvas a acercarte a MI Kurt!  
Sam miro con reproche al de mohicano pero este no se dio cuenta y siguió pegando a Blaine y luego Finn se acercó a Blaine y alejo a Puck quien se alejó…Finn miro a Blaine y cerró los ojos con fuerza- mi hermano lloro….mucho por ti…MI HERMANO LLORO NOCHES Y DIAS POR TI MALDITO!- Finn lo pateo y luego lo sujeto de la ropa y le pego tanto en la cara y estomago que Blaine ya escupía sangre, Mike se entró en la pelea en silencio pero lo golpeo con toda la furia que tenía….recordó como Kurt era molestado por culpa de Blaine…por estar embarazado  
-todo tuyo Sam- los tres se alejaron de un moribundo Blaine y Sam le dio el golpe en el estómago más fuerte que alguien pudo darle, esa patada fue fuerte y dolió más que nunca.  
-no te voy a dejar ganar….ahora Kurt está conmigo- le dio una bolsa con 3 tres videos  
-primer mes…  
-lo demás…-intento hablar Blaine  
-una cita…unos casetes- sonrió el rubio- nos vemos en la segunda  
Los cuatro jovenes se fueron, Blaine sentía la hemorragia pero no le importó, sonrió al ver la bolsa y con dolor se levantó y camino hasta su casa.  
Le costó una hora pero al fin llego, la casa que Adam le había conseguido era justo al lado de la casa de Kurt, lo cual agradeció ya que desde su ventana podía ver tanto a su hijo como a Kurt, ayer los vio dormir pero todo se arruino cuando vio como Sam se acercaba a él y lo abrazaba en la cama y le besaba la mejilla y cuando SU Kurt lo miro (al rubio= y lo beso fue la gota que hizo que Blaine quisiera matar a ese rubio pero sostuvo por miedo a que Kurt lo pudriera ver.  
Ahora se encontraba sentado en su cama conectando el aparato para poder ver los casetes y cuando lo encendió y vio el primero, lo metió y vio borroso primero pro luego vio como la imagen se formaba.  
-esta prendida?- pregunto la voz de Burt Hummel  
-si cariño…levanta la cámara- en ese momento se vio a la mujer mostrando una pequeña sonrisa- ya está cariño  
-voy con Kurt- la cama comenzó a moverse y subió escaleras hasta llegar a una puerta donde Blaine asumió era el cuarto de Kurt. La cámara se movió y en un momento se vio los zapatos de Burt pero luego se alzó y mostro una pequeña figura mirando la ventana, las piernas de Kurt estaban unidas y sus brazos las abrazaban, la cabeza del castaño estaba apoyada en sus rodillas.  
-Kurt?- pregunto la voz de Burt Hummel, el castaño se dio la vuelta y se froto los ojos- estas bien?  
-si…-el castaño sonaba triste y cansado- no te preocupes…  
-tus ojos estan rojos- le reclamo su padre  
-no dormí muy bien- se levantó y camino hasta su cama- él bebe no quiere dormir….- se tocó el estómago que parecía normal- o eso creo..  
-puedo tocarlo?- pregunto la voz de Hummel mayor pero Kurt se sujetó el estómago con las dos manos y lo abrazo  
-no- se alejó de la cámara pero luego vio a la cámara y su semblante se tranquilizó- lo siento….-el ojiazul suspiro- no quiero que nadie lo lastime…  
-yo nunca…  
-lo sé- interrumpió el castaño- solo que por ahora…no quiero que nadie se acerque al…  
-lo entiendo  
-que haces con esa cámara papa?- Kurt frunció el ceño al ver la cámara  
-ah- el hombre detrás de la cama sonrió- tu madre se enojó conmigo una semana porque no había grabado la etapa en la que se esperaba….  
-pero me dijiste que….  
-creí que estaba agravando pero al parecer nunca la encendí – vio como el castaño rodaba los ojos, ahora estaban más rojos que nunca  
.y ahora estás haciendo esto por…  
-porque quiero que mi nieto o nieta vea esto cuando sea más mayor  
-no creo querer verme en esta condición otra vez…- el castaño dio vuelta y miro el piso mientras se abrazaba a si mismo  
-pues yo si….quiero ver esto y sentirme orgulloso de mi pequeño- se escuchó como Kurt sollozaba  
-gracias por perdonarme…- el ojiazul se dio la vuelta y sus ojos emanaban lagrimas- no merezco tu perdón  
-no digas eso…-la cama fue dejada en la mesa y un Burt corrió hacia el castaño lo abrazo mientras Kurt lloraba en el hombro de su padre  
-te amo Kurt…no importa cuánto de equivoques- se separó de su hijo para mirarlo a los ojos- no importa….si después de cada caía de levantes más fuerte y valiente- su padre también lloraba  
-gracias papa…  
La grabación termino y Blaine sonrió al ver que Kurt al menos tenía el apoyo de su padre, al menos alguien estaba ahí cuando el solo se fue como el cobarde que es, quito el casete y puso el otro.  
Al poner el segundo casete lo primero que vio fue como la cámara era movida y solo se veían los pasos de la persona que grababa, luego escucho gritos y luego una voz que intentaba detener al hombre que con la cámara subía las escaleras de su casa hasta llegar al cuarto de Kurt, la puerta fue abierta y en todo momento Blaine vio el piso. Burt levanto la cámara cuando llevo sus manos a su boca y Blaine al fin pudo ver algo, aunque al ver lo que tenía en frente quiso volver a ver el piso.  
Kurt se encontraba encima de su cama abrazándose a sí mismo, tenía la cabeza entre sus rodillas y lloraba silenciosamente, se podía ver que su ropa estaba rota por muchas partes y se podía ver sus músculos tanto de las piernas como de los brazos, tenía varios moretes por todo su cuerpo.  
-que te paso Kurt?- la voz de Burt parecía un sollozo- quien te hizo esto?  
-papa….-Kurt se levantó con dificultad- nadie…yo…me caí  
-no mientas Kurt…  
-solo me caí papa….déjame solo por favor…- rogo el castaño sentándose para ver desde la ventana  
- él bebe está bien?- pregunto Burt y Kurt giro la cabeza y lo miro con ironía  
-sí, él bebe está bien- susurro- por favor vete….  
-está bien hijo…-la cama fue movida y Blaine pensó que se apagaría pero fue escondida en medio de las cremas del castaño y apuntaba directamente a Kurt, escucho como el padre de Kurt salía y segundos después el castaño comenzó a llorar fuertemente abrazando a su pancita.  
Blaine estaba a punto de apagar el video pero escucho como el castaño comenzaba a tararear y luego respiro profundamente y su hermosa voz lleno la habitación.  
There was a time  
When men were kind  
When their voice were soft  
And their words inviting  
There was a time  
When love was blind  
And the world was a song  
And the song was exciting  
Kurt comenzó a sollozar con pequeños respires que hacías la canción más triste.  
There was a time  
Then it all when wrong  
Más que canto parecía que estuviera hablando….paso su mano por su estómago.  
I dreamed a dream in time gone by  
When hope was high  
And life worth living  
I dreamed that love would never die  
I dreamed that God would be forgiving  
Then I was young and unafraid  
And dreams were made  
And used and wasted  
There was no ransom to be paid  
No song unsung  
No wine untested  
But tigers come at night  
With their voices soft as thunder  
As they tear your hope apart  
As they turn your dream to shame  
Prácticamente grito y sostuvo la nota para luego cubrirse la boca y llorar más….  
He slept a summer by my side  
He filled my days with endless wonder  
He took my childhood in his stride  
Blaine sintió como cantaba es parte para él, como en el último verso prácticamente le gritaba.  
But he was gone when autumn came  
La respiración le comenzó a fallar  
And still I dream he'll come to me  
That we will live the years together  
But there are dreams that cannot be…  
And there are storms we cannot weather  
Otra vez la voz le fallo y comenzó a tomar aire en fuertes suspiro.  
I had a dream my life would be…  
So different from this hell I'm living  
So different now from what it seemed  
Now…life has killed the dream I dreamed  
Después del último verso Kurt de desmayo, pasaron unos minutos y escucho pasos que subían y vio como Finn sostenía a Kurt en sus brazos y como la cámara era apagada cuando Finn se alejó con Kurt.  
Blaine no podía creer que Kurt podría verse tan vulnerable, no sabía qué hacer, quiso poner el ultimo casete que le quedaba pero sintió una punzada en su labio y se dio cuenta que seguía teniendo las heridas que Sam y los otros le habían hecho, se levantó de su sillón y camino hasta el baño donde ahí se lavó la sangre seca que tenía y comenzó a curar sus heridas, termia con muchas vendas y un ojo hinchado y el otro morado. Se fue a su habitación y desde ahí vio por la ventana para poder localizar al cuarto de su hijo y el de Kurt también. El cuarto de su hijo tenía la luz prendida pero después de unos minutos de ver la pared de la otra casa vio como alguien entraba y sonreía al piso, Kurt se agacho y sostuvo a su hijo para luego ponerlo lentamente en la cama. El castaño sonreía al pequeño y comenzaron a hablar para luego Kurt respiro un momento y comenzó a cantar.  
Your little hand around my finger  
And it's so quiet in the world tonight  
You's little eyelids flutter because you're dreaming  
So I tuck in, turn your favorite night light

Blaine escucho como alguien tocaba la guitarra mientras entraba a la habitación, el rubio tocaba la melodía y el pequeño que estaba en la cama se emocionaba al verlo.  
(Sam)  
To you everything is funny  
You got nothing to regret  
I'd give you all I have honey  
If you could stay like that  
(Kurt)  
Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little  
Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, it could stay simple  
I won't let nobody hurt you, won't let no one break your heart  
And no one will desert you  
Just try to never grow up  
Los dos pararon de cantar cuanto se vio que el niño dormía, lentamente se levantaron y Kurt le dio un beso en la frente a su hijo y los dos salieron en silencio de la habitación. Vio la otra habitación donde aparecieron Sam y Kurt, el rubio comenzó a besar al castaño agarrándolo de su cintura y el castaño se dejó guiar hasta la cama, Sam se acostó encima del castaño y comenzó a besarlo más rápido, mas apasionado. Pensó en dejar de mirar pero no lo hizo, pasaron unos minutos y Kurt se movió separando el beso, el rubio volvió a sonreír y fue a abrazar al castaño para luego dormir.  
El moreno que vio todo eso sonrió un poco pero luego recordó lo que vio en el video y en el cuarto de su hijo…Kurt tenía la voz más angelical que había escuchado, aunque los años pasaron y Blaine estaba seguro que Kurt ya cantaba aún mantenía su voz aterciopelada.  
Decidió que tenía que hablar con el castaño….hablar con él a solas son que el rubio pudiera interrumpirlos.


	6. Consideralo como una propuesta o amenaza

Blaine no hizo nada esa semana, solo observo la rutina diaria que tenían Sam y Kurt. Al parecer Sam salía a trabajar en la mañana y regresaba en la noche, Kurt salía con su hijo unas horas después de que Sam se fuera y no regresaban hasta la hora del almuerzo para luego volver a salir desde las 2 de la tarde hasta las 5.  
Sam regresaba como a las 9 de la noche y los dos hacían dormir a su hijo juntos.  
Paso la semana y Blaine decidió intervenir el lunes en la mañana, vio como Sam se iba dejando un beso a Kurt y un abrazo a su hijo, Kurt le sonreía y el rubio se iba feliz, espero una hora y vio como Kurt salía con el pequeño de la mano y quiso intervenir y hablar con él en ese instante pero decidió seguirlos, caminaron como una cuadra y llegaron a un pequeño parque donde se encontraban varios niños jugando, vio como el pequeño se soltaba de la mano de Kurt y corría con los niños. El castaño sonrió y se sentó en una banca comenzando a leer un libro, Blaine decidió que era el momento indicado para hablar con el castaño, se tocó el cabello y la cara pero lamento lo último ya que aún le quedaba algunos moretes de la paliza que le habían dado.  
Camino hasta el castaño y sonrió al ver que este no se daba cuenta de eso.  
-puedo sentarme?- pregunto  
-claro- respondió el castaño sin verlo  
-me encanta ese libro...es muy romántico- le hablo el moreno pero Kurt ni lo vio y solo movió la cabeza- recuerdo que lo leías siempre cuando estábamos en mi cuarto o en el tuyo  
Kurt se congelo en su lugar y se odio por no prestar atención cuando el pregunto si podía sentarse.  
-amaba como te mordías el labio solo para concentrarte en la lectura  
El castaño se levantó cerrando el libro y comenzó a alejarse de la banca donde estaba Blaine.  
-podemos hablar?- pregunto el moreno tomándolo de la mano- solo quiero hablar contigo un momento  
-suéltame...- el castaño no miro en ningún momento a Blaine y este apretó el agarre- suéltame...-Kurt esta vez estaba más enojado  
-por favor...solo quiero que hables conmigo y...poder arreglar todo- Blaine lo jalo para que se acercara a el- solo déjame...- hizo que Kurt volteara y que sus labios estén a solo centímetros de Blaine- solo,,,  
-aléjate...o no respondo a lo que te haga  
-haz lo que quieras conmigo- Blaine sonrió pero no se imaginó que Kurt lo pateara en sus partes nobles, sintió el dolor y se alejó rápido del castaño  
-te lo advertí...-el castaño se alejó de el- la próxima vez no seré tan amable- comenzó a caminar pero sintió como otra vez su mano era jalada  
-solo habla conmigo...no me hagas decir lo que estoy a punto de decir...  
-no me importa lo que...  
-lo llevare a la corte- interrumpió el moreno- voy a hacer una orden para que nuestro hijo viva conmigo  
-tú no eres capaz de...  
-si lo soy- el moreno miro al castaño, ya que estaba de rodillas lo vio levantando la cabeza- a menos que hables conmigo  
-ellos no dejarían que tú te hagas cargo de MI hijo- respondió Kurt esta vez alejando su mano del toque de Blaine  
-tal vez...pero me dejaran verlo por lo menos una vez por semana...-Kurt lo miro con odio- déjame hablar contigo y no hace nada  
El castaño pareció pensarlo un momento...después de unos minutos Kurt miro su reloj y suspiro.  
-está bien...-el moreno quiso dar vueltas en círculos- pero solo una hora...luego tengo que llevar a Mi hijo a su clase de arte  
-no es muy joven para tomar clases?  
-eso a ti no te importa- Kurt comenzó a aminar hasta el parque y se metió en medio de todos esos niños para luego salir con un pequeño que parecía feliz de estar con su padre, los dos caminaros hacia Blaine, el pequeño le sonrió peor cuando Blaine quiso acercarse Kurt sujeto a niño en sus brazos y con un movimiento de cabeza le dijo que lo siguiera, caminaron en silencio, el moreno quiso hablar con Kurt pero este solo le respondía con monosílabas, llegaron a una cafetería donde Blaine quiso agarrar la puerta para que Kurt pasara primero pero el castaño entro sin siquiera voltear a verlo, se sentaron en un mesa con una lámpara encima de ellos que parecía muy elegante.  
-voy a comprar algo te tomar- Blaine se levantó- quieres algo?  
-puedo ir yo solo...  
-claro ve y yo me quedo con el peque y hablamos...  
-un chocolate con malvaviscos y un café con leche- le interrumpió el castaño y Blaine sonrió  
al regresar a la mesa vio como el niño pintaba un libro de autos, en ese momento se dio cuenta que el pequeño llevaba una mochila en forma de auto muy bonita, dejo de mirar al niño y vio al castaño, Kurt se encontraba con un traje gris y una camisa blanca con una bufanda negra...se veía muy bien  
-te ves muy bien...-susurro sentándose al frente del castaño  
-al grano Anderson- le corto Kurt tomando su café y el chocolate, Blaine vio como el castaño abría el chocolate y ahí vaciaba la leche que venía en una bolsita, le ponía un poco de azúcar y lo movía para enfriarlo, segundos después el castaño saco un pequeño vaso en forma de Mickey Mouse y vaciaba ahí el líquido para taparlo y moverlo, el pequeño comenzó a tomar del popote de ese vaso rápidamente- planeas hablar o qué?- pregunto el castaño levantando una ceja  
-que acabas de hacer?  
El castaño miro al niño a su lado y sonrió...para luego volver a mirar a Blaine mostrando la cara de diva que poseía  
-no te importa- respondió cortante  
-esa es mi primera pregunta- le reto Blaine y Kurt suspiro  
-a él no le gusta la leche que ponen en el chocolate asi que yo pido mi café con leche y cuando me dan el sobre se lo pongo en el chocolate ya que le gusta la leche de los sobres porque contiene un poco de crema- le conto el castaño- no le gustan los vasos de cartón asi que solo toma de ese vaso...no lo toma si esta en otro vaso  
-porque hace eso?  
-asi es el...te molesta que el...  
-yo hacía lo mismo- el castaño miro a Blaine sorprendido- tenía mi vaso con popote y no tomaba de otro...y me encanta esta leche- señalo en sobre de leche ahora vacío- lo saco de mi  
-tienes una hora y ya pasaron 5 minutos...- señalo el castaño cambiando de tema  
-como se llama?- pregunto el moreno y Kurt se tensó- como se llama nuestro hijo?  
Kurt no quería decírselo...no quería que Blaine supiera eso.  
-respóndeme Kurt...- lo regaño Blaine  
Kurt suspiro son resignación- se llama Christopher  
-Christopher- suspiro el moreno y el pequeño lo miro sonriendo- Christopher Anderson  
-el no lleva tu apellido- le corto Kurt tomando su café, el moreno lo vio sorprendido  
-como que no lleva mi apellido?- pregunto el moreno ofendido- te mande los papeles- le regaño- los mande para que cuanto naciera pudieras ponerle mi...  
-y le diría a mi padre que le iba a poner el apellido del hombre que me llamo fenómeno y luego escapo de mi- Kurt se veía más molesto que nunca pero no gritaba  
-vine a arreglar eso...-susurro Blaine bajando la mirada  
-es tarde...-el castaño tomo otro sorbo- si eso es todo ya me puedo ir  
-no!- el moreno le grito a lo que Kurt se sobresaltó- digo...tengo más preguntas  
-que quieres saber?- le pregunto con una falta sonrisa  
-si te diste cuenta...-señalo su cara- tuve un accidente  
-pensé que alguien al fin de había pegado- rio Kurt  
-en realidad si- miro al castaño- Sam y los otros me pegaron hace una semana  
-no sé porque pero me alegro- sonrió Kurt  
-no te lo culpo...pero mi pregunta es- miro al castaño- porque lloraste el primer mes que esperabas a Chris  
Kurt se tensó otra vez, recordar eso le causaba escalofríos, Blaine noto eso y quiso acercarse pero el castaño levanto la mano indicándole que no lo haga.  
-cuando estaba esperando a Chris...aun me faltaba un mes para terminar el colegio- Kurt miro su café- y como te diste cuenta...ya se notaba un poco- miro al pequeño y sonrió- cada mañana abrazaba a mi pancita y comenzó a usar ropa más grande- volvió a mirar el café- todos en Glee ya lo sabían...no sé como pero- Kurt parecía que en cualquier momento iba a llorar- Karosfky se enteró pero cuando lo hizo no le gustó nada- una lagrima bajo por su mejilla- aún recuerdo ese dia  
flashback  
estaba caminando por los pasillos en silencio, no había nadie ya que todos habían entrado en sus aulas, camine más rápido al sentir que alguien me seguía.  
-espera- la voz de David me hizo temblar  
No pude seguir y me quede quieto….David había prometió no lastimarme más, y le creía. Lentamente me di la vuelta y vi como David se acercaba a mí con paso rápido.  
-dime que no es verdad?- me pregunto a solo unos centímetros de mi- dime que todos mienten  
-qué?- pregunte intentando que no viera que mentía- no se te que hablas- me di la vuelta y quise alejarme pero David me agarro de la muñeca y me jalo hasta un aula vacía, ahí cerró la puerta con seguro y se volteo a verme, quise preguntar qué pasaba pero él se acercó a mí y levanto la polera que llevaba puesta, escuche como soltó un aire retenido y luego se alejó de mi  
-es verdad?- volvió a preguntar casi gritando- es verdad que es te Anderson?  
No sabía que responder y baje la mirada pero eso empeoro todo…sentí como era tomado de los hombros y empujado hasta el pizarrón y como David se ponía encima mio.  
-tu dijiste que no lo harías- escupió esas palabras- dijiste que esperarías…cuando yo te dije que quería hacerlo contigo dijiste que no porque no te sentías preparado  
-dije que no porque no sentía nada por ti ,David- el moreno lo tomo más fuerte de los brazos  
-y ahora resulta que te acostaste con Anderson y saliste asi….conmigo nunca quisiste….  
-lo que tu sientes por mí es enfermo David….yo no te quiero- le rete- pero si quería a Blaine y por eso lo hice con el  
-cállate!- me grito- ahora lo vas a hacer conmigo- me sonrió y yo me aterre- si no quieres que lastime a ese engendro tuyo…vas a hacer lo que te pida  
Kurt sintió como era empujado hasta abajo y como Karosfky se quitaba los pantalones rápidamente, quiso escapar pero este lo tenía bien sujeto….no sabe como pero sintió como era obligado a hacerle sexo oral al moreno.  
Fin flashback  
-no termino ahí…- el castaño estaba llorando- siguió haciéndolo por semanas….- Blaine no podía creer lo que escuchaba- cuando se enteró que no iba a abortar a Chris se alteró más y….el- Kurt no podía continuar- el…me…yo no quería….el  
-oh Kurt…- el moreno se acercó a Kurt y lo abrazo- no tienes que seguir  
-me violo….me violo en el salón del coro después de la práctica de coro- Kurt lloraba en silencio- me destrozo la ropa ya que yo no quería sacármela…-Kurt no lo abrazaba pero Blaine sintió el dolor del castaño- termino cuanto entraron Puck, Finn, Mike y Artie- el castaño se alejó del moreno y este también se retiró y volvió a su lugar- ellos lo vieron y lo alejaron de mi….solo vi como Puck lo pegaba pero cuando Finn intento acercarse a mí no quería que lo hiciera y Salí corriendo de ahí…  
-lamento que…  
-llegue a casa- le corto Kurt- subí corriendo a mi habitación y no sabía que hacer…-miro a Blaine- y cante…cante la canción que me describió en ese momento  
-yo…lamento no….  
-no sé cómo lo sabes- volvió a interrumpir el castaño tomando su café  
-Sam me dio los casetes de tu primer mes de embarazo a cambio de que ellos me pegaran- el castaño sonrió  
-Sam siempre haciendo eso…  
Chris vio como su padre lloraba y lo abrazo pegando su pequeño rostrito al pecho de Kurt.  
-no llores…- le suplico Chris  
-es muy inteligente…-sonrió Blaine- se parece a ti  
-que más quieres saber?- volvió a poner la cara de diva  
Blaine entendió que nada había cambiado.  
-porque Puck no deja que nadie se dé acerque…porque dice que eres suyo?  
Kurt sonrió y bajo la mirada- Puck fue el que amenazo a David para que no me vuelva a tocar y según el- levanto la mirada- odio verme asi  
-por eso dice que eres suyo?- pregunto Blaine confundido  
-cuando ya llevaba tres meses Puck entro a mi habitación y se ofreció a sr el padre de Chris….dijo que le daría el apellido si era necesario pero que siempre cuidaría a Chris y a mi  
-porque no aceptaste su oferta?  
-no quería compartir a Chris- miro al pequeño y este seguía abrazándolo- no quería que nadie se le acercara- volvió a sacar el libro de autos y los crayones- no quería que se encariñara te alguien para luego ese alguien se haya- Kurt pinto un circulo y luego le dio el crayón a Chris quien pinto el otro pero sin anda e delicadeza  
-no creo que Puck se alejara de el ni de ti- escupió Blaine al saber que tenía competencia  
-él dijo que no era gay pero que me quería más que a nada…y que haría lo que sea por mí- tomo otro sorbo de su café- dijo que siempre seria de el…aunque no tuviéramos una relación- miro a su vaso- siempre le pertenecería a él….  
-y tu aceptaste eso?  
-no me lo pregunto…solo lo ordeno- Kurt rio y volvió a ver su reloj- ya termino la hora- se levantó y guardo el vaso de Chris y el pequeño le entrego los crayones y el libro, Kurt lo miro sonrió y guardo las cosas. Se levantó y agarro a Chris.  
-cuanto te cobro?  
-doce dólares…  
-ten- le dejo los billetes en la mesa- 6 dólares  
-no deja….va por mi cuenta  
-yo pago las cosas que consumo  
-yo las pago- Blaine agarro los billetes y se los quiso dar a Kurt pero este se alejo  
- no necesito que pagues nada…- Blaine se quedó quieto y miro sorprendido a Kurt y este tenía la voz seria- no necesito que nadie pague por mí- Kurt comenzó a alejarse y Blaine se quedó con la mano levantada con los 6 dólares en la mano  
-Kurt no deja que nadie pague su comida- la voz de Tina hizo que Blaine se diera la vuelta y mire a la mujer que lo vio y le dio una cachetada- eso es por Kurt  
-porque no deja que nadie pague por el?- pregunto al ver que la mujer ya se iba  
-ve el ultimo casete estúpido- le dijo en la puerta- ahí está tu respuesta- con eso último se fue se fue


	7. El viajeLa oportunidad

Blaine tomo su café para luego levantarse he irse a ver el ultimo casete que le quedaba, no podía comprender como la gente se obsesionaba por pegarle. Entro el su casa rápido sabiendo que Kurt no estaría en la suya hasta mas tarde, agarro el ultimo casete y lo puso en el aparato.  
Primero la imagen estaba borrosa para luego aparecer una cara imagen de Kurt sentado en el sillón de su sala con una revista en las manos y mordiéndose el labio inferios mientras pasaba cada hoja.  
-Kurt...- se escucho la voz de Burt Hummel- sonríe a la cámara  
-papa...-Kurt volteo a ver a la cámara- están necesario que grabes todo lo que hago- su voz parecía cansada pero al mismo tiempo paciente  
-si. afirmo la voz- es muy necesario. la cámara se movio lo que significaba que Burt se había sentado al lado de su hijo- vamos Kurt...di algo divertido para la cámara  
-algo divertido para la camara- repitió el castaño volviendo a su lectura  
-sabes que no me referia a eso- reclamo la voz pero cuando el castaño quiso hablar se escucho una puerta abrirse.  
-hola?- la voz era fuerte pero tenia un toque de sutileza  
-Sam- la cámara se dio la vuelta y miro a un rubio que sonrio a la camra y luego se acerco con paso rápido hacia el sillón  
-señor Hummel- saludo pasando de lado y la camara lo siguió hasta ver como el rubio se sentaba al lado del ojiazul que seguía en su lectura  
-puedes llamarme Burt- contesto la voz pero el rubio ya no le prestaba atención y su vista solo estaba en el castaño quien no levantaba la vista de su revista- Kurt?- el ojiazul hizo un sonido para ver que le estaba prestando atención- no vas a saludar a Sam- el castaño levanto la vista y se encontró con los ojso del rubio quien sonrio mas  
-hola Sam- le saludo con una sonrisa  
-hola Kurt- respondio el rubio queriendo pasar su mano por la cintura del castaño  
-ni lo pienses rubio- susurro Kurt al sentir como la mano de Sam estaba cerca de su cintura, el rubio sonrio y se separo un poco  
-que lees hermoso?- pregunto el rubio  
-una revista de Vogue- respondio el castaño sin levantar la vista  
Sam se acerco y vio la revista con un interés en los ojos  
-si soy realmente honesto diría que tu te ves mucho mejor que esos modelos que parecen goma- le susurro Sam pero la camara y Burt lo escucharon mientras Kurt se sonrojaba y se movia incomodo en su lugar, el rubio quiso pasar su brazo por encima de los codos de Kurt pero un sonido sordo hizo que el castaño se levantara de su lugar.  
-ire a ver el correo- escapo Kurt y Sam solo suspiro  
Pasaron unos segundos y Sam miro a la cámara.  
-como esta Kurt?- pregunto  
-ya mejor...-la voz de Burt salio- ya salio de su cuarto y comenzó a hablar asi que es un progreso enorme...creo que solo lo esta haciendo por el bebe  
-ya compro las vitaminas que recomendó el doc?  
-si pero Kurt no se va a seguir creyendo que todo ese dinero viene del taller  
-le diremos que yo se lo estoy dando  
-tampoco lo creerá  
-lo se pero por ahora solo queiro que se distraiga- el rubio miro el piso- otra emoción muy fuerte puede afectar al bebe  
Se escucharon pasos lentos y el rubio miro a una dirrecion y luego la cámara lo hizo, el castaño de ojos azules se encontraba parado en la entrada al salón con una carta en la mano y mirándola con claro odio.  
-que es esto?- pregunto levantando la mirada y mostrando una carta con la postal de Nueva York  
-donde lo encontraste?- la voz de Sam apareció y el rubio se acerco a Kurt para querer quitarle la carta pero el castaño levanto la mano evitando que eso pasara  
-dime...-su respiración volvió a fallar. q-que es e-esto?  
-Kurt- la camra fue movida y dejada en la mesa mientras Burt Hummel aparecia queriendo volver a quitarme la carta pero Kurt no lo dejo y abrió el sobre  
-aquí están los 800 dólares que prometi- comenzó a leer la carta- te mando mas dinero la próxima semana...-el castaño ya tenai la voz quebrada- atendamente Blaine- el ojiazul tiro la carta y saco del sobre el dinero, al verlo el castaño se tapo la boca y miro a los dos hombre en frente suyo- explíquense  
-Kurt...-Sam intento acercarse peor el castaño lo empujo  
-explicate  
-el te manda dinero cada mes- susurro su padre bajando la mirada  
-porque?- pregunto el castaño- porque cree que ahora soy su maldita puta que necesita dinero porque quedo embarazado!-Kurt...por favor tranquilízate- el padre del castaño intento acercarse pero su hijo retrocedio  
-y tu confirmaste eso al aceptar el dinero...aceptaste que yo soy una puta  
-yo no...  
-yo lo acepte- le corto el rubio que hasta ese momento estaba callado - el me pidió tu dirección y se la di  
El castaño miro a Sam con sorpresa y odio  
-lo siento Kurt- miro al ojizaul que respiraba rápido- pero vi que necesitabas el dinero y no pude rechazarlo...yo lo siento- se acero pero el castaño lo empujo con fuerza  
-Alejate!- le grito- nunca mas te acerques a mi! nunca!  
-hijo...  
-los dos aceptaron el maldito dinero- miro a su padre- no quiero que ninguno se me acerque...ni a mi ni a mi bebe  
-Kurt  
El castaño no respondio y se fue pero al dar solo unos pasos se colapso contra el piso, Sam corrió a socorrerlo y agarrarlo y como la ultima vez la cámara se apago dejando a Blaine con la concienca toda remortida y con ganas de golpearse a si mismo. Blaine había hablado con Sam y el rubio acepto la ayuda económica del moreno pero le dijo que Kurt no sabría nada. Pasaron los meses y Blaine mandaba el dinero cada mes pero un dia Sam le llamo para gritarle y decirle que no volviera a mandar el dinero nunca mas y que se olvidara de Kurt.  
Blaine se levanto y camino hacia la cocina sacando una Coca-Cola y tomándola pensando en como podría hacer para que Kurt perdone su estupidez.

Kurt no podía dejar de pensar en el moreno estúpido que lo había amenazado para hablar con el, no sabia que pensar acerca del moreno. Sabia que lo odia y mucho y que si tuviera la oportunidad volveria a darle una patada en ese lugar que tanto dolia pero también sabia que Blaine tenia razón el algo...en cualquier momento podía iniciar un tramite para quitarle a su hijo y eso era lo que Kurt menos quería, decidio olvidar eso y cuanto ya iba regresando a su casa con Chris en sus brazos durmiendo sono su celular.  
-hola?  
_-Kurt amor tengo que habalr contigo- era Sam y parecía ansioso_  
-claro ya llego a la casa y hablamos  
_-te espero_  
No tardo en volver a su casa epro se encontró con una no muy grada sorpresa.  
-por Dios santo no...-susurro mirando la casa al lado suyo, ahí se encontraba un moreno mirándolo sentando en una silla en el porche  
-Kurt...-escucho como Blaien lo llamaba asi que apuro el paso pero el moreno se levanto y con agilidad se paro en frente del castaño- solo quiero hablar...  
-ya hablamos...-susurro el castaño intentando no despertar a Chris  
-solo déjame...-pero se detuvo al notar que su hijo dormia- esta durmiendo?  
-no esta rezando- dijo sarcásticamente Kurt haciendo a un lado al moreno y pasando  
-por favor- lo jalo del codo y otra vez quedaron a solo centímetros y Kurt lo miro con frustración- déjame hablar contigo y pedir...  
-tienes 10 segundos para moverte antes que mi rodilla se vuelta a golpear con tu entrepierna- le susurro Kurt  
-10 segundos?- sonrio el moreno- voy a aprovecharlos- dijo pasando su mano desde el codo hasta el hombro y bajando por su cintura llegando a su cadera, el castaño se dejo hacer  
-10- susurro cuanto sintió como Blaine lo tomaba con la otra mano y volvió a patearlo justo en ese lugar, Blaine se alejo adolorido- duele cariño?- se burlo el castaño  
-lo soportaría si me vuelves a decir cariño y me dejas tocarte asi- el castaño se ruborizo y escapo rápidamente entrando a su casa  
Blaine se levanto y sonrio aunque dolido pero pudo tocarlo.  
-Ya llegue- susurro Kurt pero el rubio el la sala lo escucho y corrio hacia el, tomo a Chris en sus manos y lo subio a su habitación haciendo que el castaños e quede sorprendido, bajo en unos minutos mientras Kurt se sacaba el abrigo y prácticamente corrió y lo abrazo elevándolo en los aires.  
-Kurt!- Sam parecía mas feliz que nunca- Kurt...Kurt...Kurt  
-Sam bájame- se rio el castaño- y dime porque tanta emoción  
El rubio lo solto y le sonrio- me asentieron Kurt! ahora soy modelo de portadas de revistas y ya no mas modelo de folletos! de lo imaginas!- el castaño le sonrio y volvió a abrazarlo  
-Felicidades Sam  
-lo malo es que me tengo que ir a Nueva York por unas semanas- el rubio se separo y su sonrisa se borro  
-cuantas semanas?- pregunto el castaño separándose también  
-como un año- el castaño lo miro sorprendido- por eso quiero hablar contigo...quiero saber si quieres wue me vaya porque si no quieres yo puedo quedar...  
-no- lo corto el castaño- tienes la oportunidad de tu vida...-le sonrio- tienes que ir  
-eso significa que me voy a alejar de ti- Sam lo sujeto por la cintura y lo acerco  
-lo se- sus alientos se estaban mesclando- pero no voy a dejar que te quedes sabiendo que tu sueño ya se esta por cumplir...no podria vivir con eso- el castaño se separo- tienes que ir  
-tu puedes...  
-no puedo ir contigo- le corto otra vez- tengo que quedarme aquí  
-peor te voz a extrañar- lo tomo de la mano  
-lo se- el castaño sintió como Sam lo besaba y correspondio al beso pero cuanto Sam lo intensifico el se separo- cuanto debes irte?  
-mañana...  
-pues vamos a alistarte- le tomo la mano y le jalo hasta arriba  
-me ayudarías a vestirme- le coqueteo el rubio  
-te ayudare a empacar- le sonrio el castaño  
-no dejare que salgas del cuarto...-lo tomo otra vez por la cintura y lo subio, los dos reian  
Un moreno escuchaba desde la ventana de su casa muy atentamente mientras veía como en el cuarto Kurt ayudaba a Sam y el maldito rubio le robada un beso a SU castaño cada vez que podía, pero sonrio al ver que ahora tenia un año...un año para volver a enamorar a Kurt


	8. La Oportunidad

Kurt comenzó a hablar consigo mismo, no podía hacer esto solamente no podía hacerlo, Sam se había ido hace una semana y no podía hacer nada, primero lo llamaron diciendo que tenia que entregar los informes económicos de la revista Vogue mediante internet en solo unos días, lo que significaba que los tenia que entregar antes que la semana termine, el padre de Mike le había pedido que comienze a realizar su trabajo como su secretario personal lo que le quitaba todo el dia, Chris comenzó a hacer sus berinches por no tener a Sam cerca y solamente Kurt no podía con todo eso, a todo eso sumado tenia a Blaine pegado en su puerta cada noche pidiendo hablar.  
Kurt como cualquier otra mañana se levanto a las 6 de la mañana para comenzar a alistarse y alistar al cosas de Chris para dejarlo en la guardería, alisto la comida para el almuerzo de Chris y también preparo el desayuno, a las 7:30 Chris se despertó llorando por lo que un Kurt ya listo tuvo que calmarlo y alistarlo para desayunar he irse, salieron de la casa a las 8:00, llegaron a la guardería pero Kurt se sorprendido al ver un letrero en la puerta de esta.

_Lamentamos informarle que esta guardería se esta moviendo de lugar por lo que cerrara por unos meses  
ATTE: la dueña...la señora Dorian_

Kurt se resigno y camino con Chris hasta su trabajo, su único pensamiento era que Chris lograría comportarse por un dia mientras el buscaba una nueva guardería. Llego tarde y pudo que dejar todas las cosas en su escritorio y comenzar a revisar los papeles que ahora estaban amontonados en su escritorio, lo bueno era que lo unicoq ue tenai que hacer era trabaoj de escritorio por lo tanto no tendría que caminar con Chris.  
-Buenos días Kurt- le saludo el padre de su amigo  
-Buenos días doctor Chang  
-tienes los papeles que te pedi el viernes?- pregunto metiéndose a su oficina  
-se los puedo entregar en una hora?- pregutno el castaño tímidamente- no logre imprimirlos  
-esta bien pero que sea en una hora exacta Kurt...necesito terminar el tramite para hoy antes del almuerzo- el castaño asintió y en cuanto salio de la oficina vio que Chris se entretenia con sus juguetes sin causar mucho ruido, rápidamente imprimio los papeles pero cuanto quiso dárselos a su jefe este salio, Kurt los dejo en su mesa mientras terminaba otros papeles pendientes que tenia, su jefe no volio para el armuerzo pero Kurt agradeció eso ya que tenia mucho trabajo como para que su jefe le aumentara mas aun, Chris comenzó a llorar a la hora del almuerzo indicando que tenia hambre, Kurt saco el armuerzo que había guardado, Chris comenzó a comer, Kurt aprovechoe se momento para levantarse y buscar unos papeles que tenia en la oficina de su amigo, llego a la oficina de Derek quien le sonrio pero el castaño se solo recogio los papeles y prometio que hablarían mañana ya que ahora tenia mucho trabajo como para charlar con Derek acerca de los problemas que tenia con su novia, volvió a su escritorio epro csi grita al ver que Chris rompia varios papeles.  
-no...Chris- le regaño tomando los papeles llenos de salsa de tomate...rompiste todos los papeles  
Chris bajo la cabeza como un perrito regaño y comenzó a llorar.  
-no...shh- le agarro en sus brazos limpiando sus manitos- tranquilo...no fue tu culpa- Chris siguió llorando hasta que se quedo dormido en el hombro de Kurt, el castaño acurruco al pequeño en un pequeño sillón que tenia cerca y lo cubrió con una manta, rápidamente regreso a su escritorio y comenzó a recuperar los papeles que Chris había ensuciado y tuvo que imprimir los que no tenían reparo, la mayoría en realidad.  
-Kurt...-su jefe se paro en su escritorio- no te vi en el armuerzo...armorzaste verdad?  
-ah...-Kurt miro a otra parte, se había olvidado armorzar- en realidad no tenia hambre  
-sabes que no me gusta que dejes de comer- le regaño el hombre, el doctor Chang era uno de los mejores hombres que había conocido, siempre se preocupada por el a pesar de que apenas se conocían- tienes los papeles?  
-si...-Kurt busco en medio de lso papeles que había imprimido y no los encontró...o no  
-Kurt?- pregunto su jefe  
-ahh...los tenai aquí...estaban en la mesa al lado de la computa...-se detuvo y fue hasta donde Chris dormia y levanto un poco la manda para ver que el pequeño tenia los puños cerrados, abrió un puño y saco un papel, hizo el mismo procedimiento con la otra manito. Camino hasta su mesa y cuanto vio los papeles suspiro frustrado, esos eran los papeles que su jefe necesitaba  
-veo que no fue un buen dia- su deje miro los papeles- solo imprimelos de nuevo y dejalos en mi escritorio- su jefe saco su abrigo del armario y se lo puso- y luego te puedes ir  
-pero debo terminar unos documentos que...  
-Kurt- su jefe lo miro- ya termino el horario laborar- el castaño miro el reloj y si, efectivamente eran las 8 de la noche  
-lamento haber arruinado los papeles  
-tranquilo...todos tenemos estos días- su jefe salio- hasta mañana Kurt  
-hasta mañana

Kurt iba caminando rápidamente hacia su casa con un Chris dormido en su hombro, tenia las dos manos con bolsos y la derecha también tenia a Chris. Camino rápido a su casa sabiendo que tenia que terminar los documentos de Vogue y también tenia que hacer la cena, bañar a Chris y hacerlo dormir.  
Casi se cae al llegar a su casa pero logro mantener el equilibrio y estabilizarse, entro en su hogar dejando caer los bolsos al piso haciendo un ruido sordo que hizo que Chris despertara y comenzara a llorar.  
-no...Chris...-Kurt lo sostuvo en sus manos y lo sento en el sofa- tranquilo...shh  
Chris miro a su padre y pasaron unos minutos y luego le sonrio alejándose y corriendo a su sala de juegos, Kurt suspiro aliviado para ir a la cocina y dejar todos los recivientes sucios que ahora tenia y dejar cocinando un pollo con arroz y papas para la cena, dejo todo listo y dejo a Chris en su salón de juegos y subio a ducharme lo mas rápido posible. Salio y rápidamente se cambio por ropa mas comoda, un buso de una pijama gris y una camisa holgada color negro, bajo rápidamente y cuando llego vio como Chris seguía jugando, vio la cocina que parecía bien y se sento a ver su computadora para comenzar el trabajo de Vogue. Psaron unos minutos y se escucho como alguien tocaba al puerta, Kurt se levanto con un suspiro y dejo al computadora en el sillón, camino rápido y cuanto abrió suspiro frustrado e intento cerrar la puerta pero un pie se opuso a que lo hiciera.  
-que quieres Blaine?  
-solo quiero hablar contigo...traje comida  
-no la necesito- Kurt abrió la puerta- ya cocine  
-bueno creo que la vas a necesitar  
-porque necesitaría...- pero se detuvo al oler algo quemándose- el pollo!- grito y entro en la casa corriendo, fue directamente a la cocina, Blaine sonrio y entro a la casa  
-tengo comida china- grito sentándose en el sillón y moviendo al computadora del castaño  
-odio la comida china- respondio el castaño  
-lo se...por eso traje comida italiana que se que amas- Kurt salio de la cocina enojado y al ver que Blaine ya se había instalado en su sillón lo hizo gruñir pero el moreno lo ignoro y comenzó a sacar la comida  
-no sabia que le gustaba a Chris  
-le gusta la comida china- le corto Kurt y se fue regresando con Chris en los brazos  
-no pensé que aceptaras tan rápido- se sorprendio el moreno  
-Chris tiene hambre y yo estoy muy cansado como para pelear contigo- Kurt suspiro  
Chris vivo a su padre y luego a Blaine, sonrio para Blaine y el moreno hizo lo mismo.  
-se parece a ti...-Blaine le paso un plato y una cuchara de plástico, Kurt no la tomo por lo tanto Blaine solo la dejo en su mesita de la sala- digo...es igual te hermoso- miro como Kurt suspiraba otra vez  
-Blaine gracias por la comida pero creo que debes irte- respondio Kurt mirándolo  
-te parece si me quedo y te ayudo un poco?- pregunto el moreno y Kurt solo rodo los ojos  
-no necesito tu ayuda  
-si la necesitas- Bliane lo mior- la ultima vez que te vi asi fue cuando te frustraste porque el collar de Lady Gaga había sido subastado tres días antes de que tu te dieras cuenta y tuviste que esperar un dia entero para ver si lo volvían a subastar  
-recuerdas eso?- pregunto el castaño sin voltear a mirar a Blaine  
-claro...recuerdo que tuve que sacarte del computador con sobornos y a cambio de ti un anillo que yo fabrique  
Kurt no respondio y comenzó a comer  
-aun lo tienes?- pregunto el moreno  
-podrias servir la comida para Chris?- pregunto Kurt cambiando de tema  
Blaine no dijo nada y comenzó a servir lo que para el, era lo mas rico, termino y se lo dio a Chris quien comio feliz.  
-al parecer saco mis gustos- el moreno sonrio- en realidad me hubiera encantado verlo dar los primeros pasos y todo eso..  
-tu decidiste irte- le corto Kurt sin mirarlo  
-lo se...pero ahora volvi y quiero verlo crecer- Kurt no lo miro pero Blaine asumió que lo escuchaba- quiero verlo tener su primera chica, pelear con el acné y enseñarle a conducir...queiro experimentar todo eso- Blaine se acerco al castaño- pero quiro que tu estes a mi lado  
-quieres refresco?- pregunto Kurt levantándose de golpe  
-si- respondio Blaine y Kurt tardo solo unsominutos para luego regresar con dos botellas personales de Coca-Cola y un jugo de manzana para Chris, Kurt no volvió a sentarse, en cambio se sento al lado de Chris y le dio el jugo.  
-porque regresaste?- pregunto de golpe Kurt  
-pues...-Blaie espero hasta que Kurt lo miro- soñé con un hermoso niño que corria hacia mi queriendo abrazarme, también vi a un hermosos hombre detrás del pequeño que me sonreía pero luego el niño se desvanecia y solo aparecias tu- Kurt levanto las cejas sorprendido y ofendido- ahí tan hermoso como siempre solo que ahora me mirabas con odio y me gritabas, también te vi llorar y bueno...el compañero con el que vivo se canso de verme asi y me compro un pasaje a Lima y aquí estoy- Blaine se señalo asi mismo  
-pues...no debiste volver- Kurt el sonrio sarcásticamente  
-tanto me odias?  
-no te odio Blaine- el moreno lo miro sorprendido- te detesto  
Blaine sonrio con tristeza y vio la computadora de Kurt.  
-trabajas en ?  
-si..-Kurt tomo su computadora  
-es sorprendente- Blaine sonrio- muchos en Nueva York mueren por un trabajo ahí y tu aquí en Ohio lo conseguiste...eres maravilloso  
Como siempre Kurt no contesto y continuo haciendo su trabajo mientras Chris comia pero amenudo el pequeño molestaba a kurt queriendo llamar su atención por lo cual el castaño no podía terminar una línea sin que Chris estuviera apretando algún botón, volvió a suspirar y vio que Chris había terminado su comida.  
-vamos- Kurt se levanto con Kurt en sus brazos y Blaine hizo lo mismo.  
-tengo que bañar a Chris y luego hacerlo dormir  
-te ayudo  
-noes necesario- le respondio con fingida honestidad  
-no es una pregunta...yo te ayudo- Blaine tomo a Chris y se lo llego arriba- curiosamente se que Sam se fue  
-curiosamente?  
-bueno digamos que yo lo escuche...  
-nos estabas espiando verdad?- Kurt grito desde el cuarto de Chris mientras Blaine reparaba el agua  
-solo escuchaba- Blaine termino con el agua y fue cuanto Kurt regreso con Chris en brazos, lentamente le quito su ropita y Blaine la puso en el saco de ropa sucia- pensé que ahora no hay un rubio aquí talvez necesites a un moreno- le sonrio Blaine  
-ya tengo a mi moreno- le respondio Kurt agarrando a Chris y poniéndolo en la tina llena de agua  
-me refiero a mi- le corto Blaine- que tengo que hacer para que me quieras?  
Kurt volvió a ignorarlo y comenzó a mojar a Chris apra luego dejarlo todo mojadito, el baño fue rápido y cuando Kurt estaba camiando a Chris, Blaine bajo y puso agua calentando. Cuando regreso Kurt cantaba para que Chris durmiera.  
_Black birds siging in the dead of night  
Take this broken winds and learn to fly  
All your life  
You were only wating to this moment to arrive  
Back bird singig in the dead of night  
Take this sucking eyes and learn to see  
All your life...you were only waiting to this momento to be free_  
Blaine solo sonrio al escuchar la melodiosa voz de Kurt, bajo las escaleras y alisto el te para que Kurt y el lo tomaran, escuho un ruido y cuando cio al frente Kurt se encontraba en al puerta  
-hola- susurro Blaine sonriéndole- quieres te?  
-un café- Blaine miro sorprendido a Kurt  
-un café será...  
Sirvió las tazas y vio como Kurt se frotaba los ojos y se mostraba cansado, lso puso en la mesa y Kurt tomo su café, el moreno se sento al lado suyo y lo observo curioso.  
-que?- pregunto Kurt al ver que el moreno lo miraba fijamente  
-nunca tomaste café- le recordó Blaine- dijiste que el café te hacia envejecer rápido  
kurt sonrio- bueno...deje te cuidarme desde que Chris nacio- miro a Blaine- deje todo eso y ahroa lo único que me quita tiempo es ese pequeño  
-lo siento...-Kurt lo miro confundido- lamento haberte echo esto...-Blaine miro a Kurt- si no hubieras quedado asi problamente estarías en Nueva York y vivirías tu sueño de ser cantante de Broadway como lo esta haciendo Rachel...no estarías en esta situación, con un hijo que no estaba planeado viviendo al dia, siento infeliz  
-probablemente estaría en Nueva York- Kurt vio su taza- ese era mi sueño pero los sueños cambian...ahora si-lo miro- vio al dia y odio mi trabajo pero cuando quiero botar todo he irme a nueva York miro a ese pequeño- Kurt sonrio- y recuerdo porque hago todo esto...-el castaño miro a Blaine lo hago por el...porque lo quiero mas que a mi vida  
-me gustaría entrar en su vida- Kurt tomo el ultimo trago de su café.  
-creo que te dije que ya es tarde- Kurt se levanto y comenzó a lavar los platos.  
-se que estas resentido. Blaine miro sus manos- pero me necesitas...ahora mas que nunca  
-no necesito a nadie  
-necesitas mi ayuda...no puedes hacerlo todo  
Kurt se quedo quieto, odiaba admitirlo pero Blaine tenia razón, el castaño no podía con todo, solo habai pasado una semana que Sam se fue y se sentía mas solo que nunca, cuando el rubio estaba con el no se sentía tan solo como se sentía en ese momento, fue ahí cuanto sintió como dos manos le rodeaban la cintura, que nucna lo diría peor le hizo sentir amado y tranquilo, sintió como Blaine lo abrazaba mas fuerte por la espalda.  
-me necesitas kurt..-Blaine le dio al vuelta y lentamente lo llego hasta una pared haciendo que su espalda choque con dicha pared- solo dimelo  
-aléjate- susurro Kurt pero los labios de Blaine estaban a solo unos centimetros de los del castaño  
-en verdad quieres que me vaya?- pregunto Blaine queriendo separarse pero los brazos de Kurt se posaron encima de sus hombros  
-no...en realidad no- el moreno sonrio y se acerco al castaño pero este retiro la cara antes que Blaine lo besara- aun no- Blaine suspiro resignado  
-esperare- Blaine miro a Kurt a los ojos. te esperaría toda mi vida  
Kurt se separo del moreno y lo guio a su cuarto, al llegar Blaine no pudo evitarlo y lo beso...el beso fue suave y tierno, pero Blaien lo termino al notar que Kurt no le correspondia y al escuchar mejor, el sonido de un sollozo lo detuvo, Kurt lloraba.  
-porque lloras?- pregunto Blaine  
-no...no puedo hacer esto...esta mal- Blaine vio como Kurt se alejaba de el y lo tomo de lamano.  
-perdón...no debi hacerlo- Blaine jalo un poco- regresa...no volveré a besarte- Kurt miro al moreno y vio sinceridad en sus ojos y lentamente jalo a Blaine a un rincón. Kurt se quito los zapatos y se echo en la cama a un lado.  
-abrazame- Blaine lo miro son ternura y lo abrazo, echándose junto a el y pegándolo a su cuerpo, sus cuerpos se encontraron y hbo choques de energía.  
-te amo...- le susurro Blaine  
Kurt no respondio- tu no puedes decir lo mismo verdad?  
No respondio  
-pero se que me amas...lo se porque te siento- lo abrazo fuerte

-_Kurt?_-pregunto Sam desde el teléfono-_Kurt?_  
-no...soy- pero no termino porque el castaño le quito el teléfono  
-hola?- pregunto el castaño separandose de Blaine  
-_Kurt eres tu verdad?_  
-si...soy yo- Kurt sonrio- como te esta hiendo?  
-_genial...digo mucho trabajo pero vale la pena_  
-me alegro por ti...  
-_no sabes cuanto te extraño_  
-yo también te estraño  
-quien es?- pregunto Blaine fuerte  
-_quien esta ahí?_-pregunto un rubio confundido  
-nadie  
-quien es Kurt?- volvió a Preguntar Blaine  
-me teno que ir...luego hablamos- Kurt colgó el celular y salio rápido para cambiarse y vio su reloj y claramente estaba tarde  
.necesitas ayuda?- pregunto Blaine que se desperezaba en la cama  
'si tuviera otra opción cualquiera pero estoy desesprado...podrias cuidar a Chris?  
.claro...yo lo hare


	9. Te Amo

Kurt salio rápido de su casa pero antes de ire vio como Blaine sostenia a Chris y se lo llevaba a la cocina, quiso acercarse y quitarle al niño, peor sabia que no podía hacerlo.  
Bajo las escaleras y busco las llaves de la casa, las encontró en la sala junto con la comida que no había podido terminar, miro de mala gana las bolsas sabiendo que tenia que limpiarlas mas tarde.  
Camino hasta la cocina para prepararse su café pero cuando entro vio a Chris sentado en su sillita jugando con unas llaves y volteo a la cocina por el rico olor que estaba en toda la habitación, Blaine estaba haciendo huevos y cuando volteo a mirar a Kurt este levanto la cabeza del sarten y camino hasta la cafetera con un vaso y sirvió el café.  
-Buenos Dias- le extendió el vaso y Kurt levanto las cejas  
-lo prefiero...  
-con leche y sin azúcar- le interrumpio Blaine, rio al ver que el castaño se sorprendia- no recuerdas que cuanto de quedabas en casa siempre te llevaba el desayuno a la cama?- el castaño tomo la taza y asintió- claro que lo hacia porque después de las noches que teníamos no podias moverte si que de doliera en...  
-Basta Blaine- le corto el castaño tomando el café- me tengo que ir y tu tienes que cuidar a Chris- el pequeño en su mesita rio- le gust desayunar fruta pero alrededor de las 10 de la mañana come su cereal- Kurt acabo rápido su café- pero no le des el que tiene mucho azúcar ya que no dormirá la siesta de la tarde...le tienes que dar el que tiene miel porque mayormente es el que no tiene nad ade miel asi que no se altera con ese- Kurt agarro sus cosas y antes de salir le dio un beso en la frente a Chris y luego se acerco a Blaine, este unio sus labios en un beso y cerro los ojos esperando que Kurt lo besara.  
-no...-fue lo único que dijo el castaño y le entrego una hoja- las cosas que hacen mal a Chris, las que no le gustan y a lo que es alergico  
-no le gustan los pepinillos?- pregunto el moreno raro- a mi me encantan  
-pues yo los odio- le sonrio Kurt- y Chris también- el castaño se estaba por ir cuanto Blaine lo agarro de la cintura y lo jalo hasta chocar con el cuerpo del moreno  
-no hay beso para mi?- le susurro en el oído, luego respiro en su oído y le dio un suave beso, kurt pudo escuchar como el soltaba un pequeño gemido y al escucharse se regaño a si mismo y se removio para liberarse del moreno pero este rio- solo un beso Kurt...y te dejo ir  
-yo puedo liberarme- le contesto el castaño  
-mira-ceo que ya son las 8:30...Chris mira ya son las de las 8- le comento el moreno y Kurt miro sorprendio el reloj y si, efectivamente ya eran mas de las ocho  
-suetame Blaine- le reclamo- voy a llegar tarde  
-solo un beso- volvió a pedir  
El castaño lucho por unos minutos mas para luego soltar un suspiro y darse la vuelta para mirar al moreno y este sonrio y se acerco al rostro del castaño y este lo beso en la mejilla y rápidamente se libero del agarre.  
-Gracias!- grito el moreno desde la cocina  
-Pudrete!- le contesto Kurt pero ese tono de voz lo delato, Kurt estaba sonriendo

_

-Kurt estoy saliendo a armorzas- le sonrio el doctor Chang  
-provecho- le sonrio el castaño  
-te sugiero que hagas lo mismo- lo miro desde la puerta de salida  
-no tengo mucha hanbre...no creo que salga a armorzar- comento el castaño sin levantar la mirada de su computadora  
-bueno...-escucho como su jefe rio- alguien te vino a buscar  
Kurt levanto al mirada y vio a Chris entrando a la oficina, solo...quiso gritar pero pasados unos segundos entro Blaine con una bosa y sonriendo.  
-pero que...  
-sabia que no ibas a salir a armorzar- le corto Blaine- nunca sales cuando tienes muchas responsabilidades- camino hasta el- asi que trajimos el armuerzo- levanto la bolsa, se acerco al castaño y le planto un beso en la frente- tu jefe me agrada...-saco los platos- le dij si yo era tu novio- el castaño levanto las cejas y tomo un poco de agua- y le dije que si  
Prácticamente se atoro con el agua y casi la bota, la tomo rápido y miro al moreno.  
-que?- pregunto rodeando su escritorio y acercándose al moreno- como pudiste hacer eso?  
-que tiene te malo- pregunto sin levantar la vista- dijo que hacíamos una pareja encantadora- le dio otro beso en la mejilla  
-ya basta- le regaño y fue donde Chris- por lo menos lo...  
-si Kurt. -le miro.- lo bañe y cambie y hasta le puse gel a su cabellito  
El castaño toco el cabello de Chris y claramente tenia gel  
-porque? no queiro que use tantos productos- lo bajo en una silla- mas aun cuanto es tan pequeño  
-lo dice el que a sus 3 años ya usaba crema humectante- le reclimo  
-era solo un niño- se defendi- quería que mi piel sea mas suave...  
Blaien se sento en su asiento al lado de kurt.  
-como esta el trabajo?- pregunto mirando como el castaño unia sus labios para tomar de su refresco  
-no creo que te importe- deja el refresco y come una de las papas- y tu no trabajas? digo, sigues siendo el hijito de tu papi y el te paga todo  
-no...bueno- el castaño rodo los ojos- el solo paga lo que le pido  
-pago la casa en la que vivies?  
-no- el castaño lo miro- de diej que Adam me trajo no?  
-claro...  
Los dos comieron en silencio, Kurt observando a Chris, vigilando que todo estuviera bien, Blaine mirando embobado a Kurt y la manera que sus labios masticaban al comida.  
-es organica?  
-yo también  
-que?  
-que?  
Los dos se miraron y Blaine se sonrojo.  
-pregunte si el vaso es organico?- le explico el castaño-que escuchaste?  
-nada- bajo la mirada- y si...es organico  
Después de ese pequeño accidente el moreno decidio concentrarse y no volar en su mundo.  
-Bueno...-el castaño se levanto- gracias pero ahora tengo que volver a trabajar  
El moreno se levanto y le sonrio.  
-entendio... recogere todo y Chris y yo nos vamos  
-esta bien- el castaño tomo a Chris y lo sostuvo en sus brazos y comenzó a jugar con el.  
-en verdad te ves hermoso cuando juegas con nuestro hijo- comento Blaine mirando el piso mientras limpiaba la mesita, Kurt lo mior y no pudo evitar sonreir, había esperado tanto que Blaien aceptara que el niño en sus brazos era suyo, era de los dos, miro a Chris y todos los recuerdos de su embarazo lo invadieron, dolor, pena, asco, odio.  
Volteo a mirar a Blaine y lo vio con la mirada fría.  
-es mi hijo- susurro pero Blaine escucho eso y bajo la mirada  
-ya me disculpe- le contesto- lamento haberte dejado pero...  
-ya terminaste- le corto- tengo que trabajar  
El moreno lo miro triste y suspiro- si...ya termine  
El castaño le entrego a Chris besándolo en la mejilla- cuidalo- susuro  
-siempre lo cuidare- le contesto el moreno- siempre

Kurt llego a cansado y suspiro al ver que la puerta se encontraba cerraba, la abrió y el aire a hogar invadio el lugar. Sorio peor cuanto entro vio que Blaine sostenia a Chris que dormia, Blaine también lo hacia. Vio en la tele la pelicual de NEMO y recordó que esa era la película favorita de Chris, apago la televison y agarro a Chris en sus brazos para llevárselo, lo acostó en la cama y le beso al frente susurrándole un "te amo".  
Baja las escalera y ve que Chris sigue dormido, lo ve, esta tranquilo y parece feliz, cuantas veces se quedaba mirándolo dormir...parecía tan inocente cuando lo hacia, el castaño sonrio y se acero.  
E l moreno se movio un poco, el castaño se acerco y quiso levantar un mechon de cabello que había caído pero cuando toco al moreno sintió como era jalado y sentado en el regazo de Blaine.  
-asi quería tenerte- le susurro Blaine en el oído  
-debi usar el balde del baño para despertarte- se movio incomodo el castaño  
-quieres saber que pensé en el armuerzo?  
El castaño quiso decir que no, pero la curiosidad lo mato, no respondio.  
-pensé que dijiste "te amo"- loa brazo mas fuerte- y pues...yo te amo  
El moreno cayo dormido después de decir eso  
-y yo a ti- le susurro el castaño depositando un beso en su frente  
Los dos durmieron abrazados en el sillón hasta que cierto moreno despertó y sonrio al ver que tenia al castaño otra vez entre sus brazos, la incomodidad del sillón ya lo había afectado, con lentitud se levanto y sostuvo al castaño en sus brazos, vio como dormia y sonrio mas grande, lo subio y lentamente entro al cuarto del castaño y lo deposito lentamente en la cama, se recostó al lado suyo y volvió a abrazarlo de la cintura y tocando su vientre con el pulgar debajo de la tela.  
-eres hermoso. lo beso en la mejilla y se quedo dormido. Esa semana había comenzó muy bien para cierto moreno de rizos ocultos.


	10. Voy Contigo

Blaine entro a la misma cafetería en la que se encontró con Sam y miro alrededor buscando a cierta morena, la encontró tomando su café y mirando una revista en su mano, camino lentamente y se sento en la silla frente a ella.  
-ahora tu eres la secuas del rubio?- pregunto y la morena levanto la mirada y cuanto lo vio Baine sintió como era lastimado por el frio de sus ojos  
-debería golpearte- susurro Rachel- pero no ahora...no vine desde Nueva York para eso  
-entonces para que?- pregunto el moreno mirandola  
-debo darte esto- le mostro una bolsa con solo dos casetes  
-solo dos?- pregunto queriendo tomar la bolsa  
-ese mes Kurt no quiso que nadie se le acercara...por lo que paso con karofky- Blaine vio como la morena se remobia en su lugar incomoda- debo hablar contigo primero...  
Blaine ya se esperaba eso, suspiro y acepto, eso iba a tardar, Blaine volvió a suspirar.  
-me estas escuchando?- Rachel lo vio inquisidoramente  
-yo...  
-ahh...-la morena dio vuelta los ojos- quieres los casetes o no?  
-si- respondio Blaine- los quiero  
-entonces escuhame...  
La morena siguió hablando y Blaine contaba los segundos para que terminara, eso iba a tardar.

Aunque el castaño no quería admitirlo...se sentía mejor. Mejor que nunca, las cosas le comenzaron a salir mejor que antes y ahora tenia todo resuelto para poder pasar le fin de semana con Chris, Kurt había prometido ir esos días a la casa de su padre. Burt vivía en el mismo lugar de siempre solamente que ahora solo vivian ahí el mecanico y Carol, Finn estaba en Ohio también epro ricien terminando al universidad para volverse un maestro, Kurt tenia ya su propia casa que su padre había insistido en compararla. El castaño entro a su hogar y lo primero que vio fue como Blaine jugaba con Chris, el moreno le sonreía y le hacia jugar con unos dinosaurios que tenia el pequeño, Kurt podía ver esa imagen para siempre, amaba ver a Chris sonreir.  
El moreno lo miro pasados unos minutos y dejo te jugar para prestar toda su atención al castañoq ue estaba apoyado en una pared y lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.  
-hola- susurro el moreno y kurt se movio para dejar su saco  
-hola- respondio Kurt- gracias por cuidar a Chris estos días  
-no tienes porque agradecerme...me encanto hacerlo  
-bueno...-Kurt miro a Blaine- me ire a duchar y bajo- con eso ultimo se fue y Blaine sonrio  
El castaño ya no lo rechazaba tanto como lo hacia las primeras veces que se volvieron a encontrar...ahora Kurt dejaba que se acerque a el...y a Chris. Estos últimos días Blaine había dormidio con Kurt en sus brazos y eso le encantaba, aunque al despertar el castaño se alejara de el, Blaine se levanto del piso donde estaba sentado y camino hasta la cocina dejando a Chris con sus juegue. Tenia la cena lista y solo faltaba que Kurt bajara y comieran juntos, después se irían al sofá para charlar y por ultimo se marcharían a su cama...para dormir juntos.  
-que hiciste?- el moreno se sorprendio al escuchar a Kurt detrás de el-lo siento...no quería asustarte  
-hice pollo- le contesto- pollo agridulce con arroz y papas  
-huele estupendo- susuro el castaño sentándose en una silla del pequeño comedor de la cocina- Blaine...-susurro bajando la mirada- creo que esto debe terminar  
El moreno lo miro extrañado.  
-te que hablas?  
-esto- Kurt levanto al vista- nosotros...  
.pero...yo...  
-que estamos jugando?- el castaño se levanto- la casita feliz?  
-Kurt- el moreno se acerco y lo agarro de los hombros- yo no estoy jugando contigo...yoqueiroq eu cada dia de mi vida sea igual que esta semana- Kurt lo miro a los ojos- quiero tenerte junto mio cada noche y despertar contigo a mi lado  
-no..-el castaño se alejo pero la vista seguía puesta en los ojos del moreno- yo nucna quise que pensars en esto..-bajo la mirada- esto no esta bien  
-no me importa..-Blaien se volvió a acercar pero Kurt retrocedio un paso- no me importa si estas con ese estúpido rubio- Bliane dio un paso y Kurt retrocedio dos- sabes que no eres para el...ni el para ti  
-yo...  
-tu eres mi novio Kurt- le señalo el moreno y Kurt volvió a retroceder- siempre lo seras...  
Kurt choco con suavidad contra la pared y Blaine aprovecho ese momento para acercársele y poner delicadamente sus manos en las caderas de Kurt. El castaño respiraba con suavidad y la cercanía de Blaine en lugar de parecerle aterradora ...le parecio calida epro aunque Kurt desearía quedarse en ese posición para siempre el nunca lo aceptaría...nunca aceptaría que con Blaien se sentía completo, se movio incomodo en los brazos de Blaine.  
-lamento si alguna vez te hice pensar que te había perdonado- le susurro el castaño y poso sus manos en las de Blaine- porque no...aun no te perdone- lentamente movio las manos de Blaine de su cadera- mejor cenamos y luego te puedes ir si quieres?  
El castaño se aparto y camino hasta la cocina. Blaine suspiro y bajo la cabeza.  
-que hables para el fin de semana?- pregunto el moreno sentándose y mirando como Kurt sevia la comida- te quedaras aquí?  
-no...ire a visitar a mi padre- Blaine trago saliva, Burt Hummel era seguro que lo odiaba- si Blaine- el castaño lo miro- te odia  
-como esta?  
-mejor...ahora se encuentra bien te salud- sonrio Kurt- ire con Chris por todo el fin de semana...no se que hare con ese niño- susurro el castaño para si mismo pero Blaine lo escucho  
-porque dices eso?- Kurt lo miro soprendido de que lo hubiera escuchado  
-no...nada- le quito importancia- solo hablaba conmigo  
-dimelo Kurt- Blaine se acerco al castaño y le sonrio  
-solo...Chris ama ir donde mi papa- el castaño rio triste- pero es un torbellino  
-que?- pregunto divertido mirando como el castaño reia  
-no puedo con toda su energía...cuanto llegamos a casa de mi padre el- mueve sus manos en el aire- enloquece y yo solo no podre controlarlo  
-pero tu padre...  
-no le dice nada pero-Kurt lo miro- tengo miedo que se lastime...antes Sam lo sabai controlar pero ahora...  
-puedes ir conmigo?- el castaño lo miro soprendido- digo...por Chris?  
-quieres morir ya- el moreno sabia que Kurt se referia a que si Burt Hummel lo veía cerca lo mataria sin dudarlo  
-quiero ayudarte- Blaine le sonrio- prometi arreglar mis errores y es mejor que me disculpe de Burt en persona...demostrando que soy valiente  
-mi papa no te va a escuchar...-Kurt lo miro serio- dijo que si volvia a ver te mataria  
-entonces no tienes nada que perder...digo tu me quieres muerto no?- le puntualizo el moreno  
-tienes razón- el castaño puso uno de sus largos dedos en su mandibula- puedes venir entonces- le sonrio  
-gracias pro admitir que me quieres re-muerto- rio el moreno acercándose a el y plantándole un beso en la mejilla  
-te quiero muerto Blaine...eso no tiene nada de romántico  
-solo escuche hasta el te quiero- puntualizo el moreno y lo abrazo- también te quiero  
Kurt rodo los ojos y solto una sonrisa pero Blaine no la vio y siguieron abrazados.

Ok ya pueden odiarme por no actualizar... :( Con este capi terminamos este especial q lo hice rápido XD Gracias por sus comentarios :D Prometo no dejarlas ahora ;) Nos vemos el fin de semana... ahí actualizare Se cuidan!


End file.
